


A Natural Progression

by Phoenix_Down



Series: A Natural Remedy [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Acceptance, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Revelations, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Down/pseuds/Phoenix_Down
Summary: They'd been together for as long as they both could remember, what progressed next was only natural.





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, don't mind me or the name change if you've read my work before. It's 2018 so I decided to rebrand myself. What can I say, I welcome and accept change.
> 
> This is just something cute that was going to be a one-shot but like so many things extended into a multi-chaptered fic.
> 
> So I hope you'll enjoy, tags will change as I move along, but I'll try my hardest to keep the rating at gen. We all need some fluff every now and again <3

 

> **September M.E. 740**

He was scrawny, thin, small and wore glasses. He had the same accent as everyone else in the citadel, posh, refined, clear with a big vocabulary, one that Gladiolus was supposed to adopt whenever he was talking to important people but he never did. Noctis didn't so why should he? Then again, Noctis had only just turned five and Gladiolus, seven and was supposed to be setting a good example. Or so his father said.

His name was Ignis, he had just been selected to be the advisor of Prince Noctis, knew no-one and Gladiolus' father thought it would be prudent for them to meet. They were round about the same age, they would both be retainers of Prince Noctis when they grew up, it was only natural that they should get to know each other.

He shifted from one foot to the other and glanced over at his mother, she caught his gaze and nodded in encouragement before turning back to the man she was talking to. The man wasn't his father, he'd never met this man before with his white shirt, black waistcoat and dark blonde hair gelled professionally to one side. He's the one who brought Ignis to the house so it was safe to assume they were related.

He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, something he'd seen his father do before he entered the king's office. It would look better when he had muscles, but he wasn't allowed to train properly yet only a couple of push-ups a day, or a jog around the garden. He took a step towards the six-year-old and another step. It was five steps in total before he was crouching down in front of the boy. He was reading.

"What'cha reading?" Gladiolus asked, using a finger to tilt the book slightly to read the cover.

Green eyes stared up at him, unamused that he was being disturbed. Gladiolus didn't shrink back at the gaze even though he wanted to. His father had told him to never back down, so he didn't. Instead, he tilted his head to look at the cover.

' _The Decline and Fall of the Solheim Empire.'_

"It's the children's version," the boy muttered, his tone suggesting he was annoyed at that fact. "I'm not allowed to read the adult version until I'm older," he frowned before going back to it, licking his finger so he could turn the page easier. Gladiolus thought it was a very grown-up thing to do.

"Is it any good?" he asked, shifting slightly so he was now sitting crossed-legged in front of the younger boy.

"It's not merely a matter of if it's good or not," Ignis replied, pushing his round glasses back up his nose. "If you mean is it informative? Then yes, it's full of informative facts and intelligence about specifically what went wrong with the Solheim empire. It's also been quite useful with gleaning knowledge about what we can do as a kingdom to prevent history from repeating itself. I won't know for sure until I read the unabridged version, but I also feel like some of the information has been embellished, somewhat, to appeal for a younger audience," he grimaced at the thought before looking up at Gladiolus. "So I suppose in answer to your question; it is passable."

"Huh," Gladiolus was rendered speechless and could only nod as he let the other boy's words flow over him.

Ignis returned to the book, frowning slightly as he read a page. He flicked back to a previous page to re-read something before clicking his tongue and returning to where he was.

"Betcha excited to read the grown-up version then," Gladiolus commented, by way of letting Ignis know he was interested. That was something his mother had taught him, it was always polite to comment and let people know you had been listening, even if you didn't agree or had no idea what the other person was trying to say.

Ignis' eyes shone, the ice was effectively broken. "There are two volumes!" he exclaimed excitedly. "And, a third of the second volume is all appendices, filled with references and names of other books where the author got his information from. 

Gladiolus chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm, not in a mean way, but it was another indication that he'd been listening. "Is it for school?" he was in second grade and he didn't remember doing any of this sort of stuff when he'd been in first grade, which is the year Ignis would be in.

Ignis blushed at this and looked down in his lap. "No," he muttered. He then glanced over at where Gladiolus' mother was still talking to the other man. "Don't tell my uncle about this because he doesn't want me working too hard too early, but I figure if I don't start now then I'll never be able to learn everything and if I don't know everything then Prince Noctis won't know everything and if…"

"Hey," Gladiolus interrupted his rambling because he could see the boy was getting flustered. "I get it."

Ignis looked up at him. "You… you understand?"

"Yeah," Gladiolus rolled his shoulders and grinned, pointing a thumb at his chest as he spoke. "I'm gonna be Noct's shield right? So I gotta protect him, but I don't look like my dad right?" Ignis nodded slowly. "Dad says I'm not allowed to start training properly until I'm older, but I wanna train now! So when Dad or Mum aren't watching I sneak into Dad's gym and punch at his punch bag a few times, or I do three more push-ups then I've been told to. I used to steal butter knifes and practise using them like they were real but Jared found them when he was cleaning my room and told my dad…" he hadn't been allowed ice cream for a whole week after that.

Ignis laughed, it was a small laugh, covered up by his hand but it made Gladiolus smile. He couldn't be sure, but he was pretty confident this was called bonding.

"We're going to be working together a lot aren't we?" Ignis asked, placing a metallic bookmark in his book and closing it.

"Yeah, I suppose we are," Gladiolus said, scratching the back of his neck, a habit he'd picked up from his father. "Do ya wanna be friends? We could cover each other's back when we're doing things we shouldn't?"

Ignis smiled, a genuine smile that reached his bright green eyes and he held out a hand. "I'd like that very much, thank you Gladiolus."

Gladiolus smiled and took the smaller hand in his, shaking to commemorate their new friendship. "There's just one thing?"

"What would that be?"

"You gotta call me Gladio."

"Gladio," Ignis said it slowly, testing how it sounded and Gladiolus had to admit, he liked the way it sounded with the way Ignis spoke. "I don't have a nickname you could call me."

"Hmm," Gladiolus said thoughtfully. Ignis was a pretty short name on its own not like Gladiolus, which had four syllables, Ignis only had two. He'd learned about syllables in class the other day and he remembered clapping his hands to determine how many syllables each word had. Short words hardly needed to be shortened even more. He took away the second syllable. "How about Ig?"

"It sounds very primitive doesn't it?" and Gladiolus had to agree, even if he didn't know what primitive meant. "Basic or simple," Ignis replied when Gladiolus voiced his thoughts. "His Highness calls me Specs if you want to use that?"

Gladiolus shook his head. "Nah, that's you and Noct's thing, wouldn’t want to butt-in there," he thought for a little bit more. Maybe it wasn't a case of shortening the word, maybe it was making it more informal. "How about Iggy?"

"Iggy?"

"Yeah, Iggy. Like Iggy, wiggy let's get busy! It all rhymes and you look to be the type who's always busy."

"I'm pretty sure the correct quote is ' _Izzy, whizzy'_ but I appreciate the sentiment," Ignis said with a smile.

"So?" Gladiolus prompted, he was quite proud of it himself.

Ignis mouthed it a couple more times, trying to get a feel for it before he nodded. "It's amenable."

"I mean you don't have to have a nickname if you don't want one," Gladiolus had just made a new friend, he didn't want to lose him over something as silly as coming up with a nickname.

"Forgive me, I'm just unused to the prospect of being called something other than Ignis. His Highness calls me Specs and I can't really say anything about it. I've learned to accept it." 

"I call you Ignis then."

Ignis shook his head. "I'd rather you called me Iggy."

"Okay, Iggy," Gladiolus said and they smiled at each other.

 ~*~

They'd moved, only slightly. Whereas before they'd been sitting face to face, they were now shoulder to shoulder, backs against the wall. It made it easier to see what Ignis was talking about when he read something out-loud to him. They would discuss it, each having their own opinions on it, Gladiolus pointing to various passages in the book to back up his point, or Ignis flicking back pages to remind him of others.

"Evening all," a voice called out from the hallway and Ignis placed the book down before standing up to greet the newcomer. Gladiolus followed suit, not because he needed to, it was only his father after all, but because there was something about Ignis that made him want to learn from him.

Sure enough, a few seconds later and the door to the drawing room opened, giving way to his father. Clarus Amicitia was an imposing man, large, muscular and impressive. He stooped low to press a chaste kiss on his wife's forehead before shaking hands with the other man. He then glanced over at Gladiolus and Ignis and smiled at them both.

"Behaving yourself Gladio?" he asked walking over to ruffle his son's hair.

Gladiolus nodded and Ignis bowed politely. "Lord Amicitia."

Clarus chuckled and extended his hand to place it on Ignis' shoulder. "None of that now, you're making me sound like my father. Clarus is fine," Ignis straightened up and nodded. "Excellent, now tell me the truth, has Gladiolus been extending the old Amicitia hospitality?" he winked at them both.

"Oh yes sir," Ignis said. "He's been a wonderful host."

"Just want I wanted to hear, thank you Ignis." he smiled at Gladiolus who grinned back at him. "Right then, as you were. Continuing doing whatever it is that young children do these days. I think when I was your age, Regis and I were trying to tie the shoelaces together of all the guards stationed around the citadel without them knowing," he chuckled at the memory.

"Clarus," Gladiolus' mother scolded. "Don't give the boys any ideas, they were happily reading until you turned up."

Ignis looked positively mortified at the thought of tying anyone's shoelaces together, Gladiolus just wanted to get back to reading about Ancient Solheim. He figured as the future shield he should know those things as well.

Clarus chuckled and turned back to the two boys. "Let me know if you want to hear my stories," he said with a wink. He ruffled both their hairs and turned around walking back to his wife.

"Tying people's shoelaces together sounds positively frightful," Ignis muttered as they sat back down again, book back on his lap.

"It sounds…" he paused, trying to remember the word Ignis used earlier. "Primitive," he finished with a grin and Ignis looked up at him. "I bet with your smart mind we could come up with something better."

Ignis' eyes widened in horror as he glanced over to where the adults were talking.

"Hey, my dad said it was okay and he used to do it with Regis, that's almost as good as saying the king has given us permission. Think of it as practice for if we ever have to sabotage the enemy."

Ignis fiddled with his glasses, deep in thought. "What would we do?"

"I don't know, but the one to get would be Uncle Cor."

"The Marshal?" Ignis sounded appalled at the thought.

"Yeah, think of it as the ultimate test! If we can get Uncle Cor then nothing can stand in our way, we'd be hailed as the best retainers to the crown of Lucis ever!" he fist pumped the air, voice raised in excitement. His father glanced over at him and he blushed, lowering his hand.

Ignis chuckled. "Well, then we better make it a darned good prank then. I also think we need to practise."

~*~

"Do any of you want to tell me why my guards are falling over themselves after having their shoelaces tied together?" Cor pinched his nose as he addressed the two young boys sitting in his office.

They glanced at each other, Ignis shook his head whilst Gladiolus tried very hard not to giggle and give the game away.

He caught his father's gaze and looked away with a blush, his father wasn't angry though merely amused.

"Maybe," Ignis spoke up and everyone looked at him. Including the king, who up until this point had just been leaning against the back wall, the prince asleep in his arms. "You only have them to blame," he blushed at the attention he was getting so Gladiolus gave him a reassuring smile and knocked his knee with his own. They'd been practising for a month now and it was all in preparation for their big project. It wouldn't do to get caught. "If their shoelaces were tied and up to regulation, then they wouldn't fall over."

Cor opened his mouth to retort but stayed silent closing his mouth again, this, in turn, caused Clarus' eyes to shine and for Regis to burst out laughing, smothering it slightly when Noctis stirred in his arms.

"Never thought I'd see the day when you were rendered speechless by a seven and a six-year-old," he said and Gladiolus' dad chuckled.

"That's just my advice sir," Ignis added feeling more confident now he'd made the king laugh. "It was an observation we made, right Gladio?"

"Yeah," Gladiolus nodded, following along. "You're so tall, you miss all the smaller observations, things that we can see clearly because you know, we're shorter. We can help with inspections if you want to see things from a new…" he paused as he struggled to remember the big word Ignis had told him to say. "Perspective!" he finished with a grin and Ignis bumped into his shoulder slightly.

Gladiolus' dad and the king exchanged a glance, smirking slightly and Cor frowned at them both, turning away which allowed Gladiolus and Ignis to steal a secret high-five.

"I'm holding you both responsible for this," he said to his old friends before turning back around to regard the younger two. "You're dismissed, I'm still not a hundred percent sure you're not behind this but I have no proof. So get out, before I find it."

Gladiolus and Ignis stood up quickly, bowed to everyone in the room before exiting out of the marshal's office, where they collapsed in a heap just outside the door, tiny bodies quivering with laughter.

"You were brilliant Ignis! It worked perfectly!" Gladiolus gushed, ignoring the startled looks they were getting from everyone in the outer office.

"You helped!" Ignis replied, beaming. "Oh Astrals, I don't think I've ever been so terrified in my life."

"It was good practice though right?" the elder boy said, slapping his friend on the shoulder as they walked away from the door.

"Indeed it was," Ignis said, eyes wide with adrenaline. "Indeed it was."


	2. Bad Timing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra Tags apply to this chapter and the next:
> 
> Implied/ Referenced Character Death  
> Loss/Grief

> **May M.E 741**

Tying shoelaces was child's play now, after all, it was as simple as Gladiolus distracting the guards with questions on, well guarding and Ignis tying the shoelaces together. He was small enough and quick enough that one ever noticed. They made it a point to never be seen together, Gladiolus always arrived first and Ignis was never seen.

That is until they wanted to be seen. Being pulled into Cor's office had all been apart of their master plan, now they had the lay of the land, the blueprint to put everything in motion. All they had to do was wait.

Every Friday, since they had met, Ignis had slept over at Gladiolus', they'd read together, discuss it and when the adults had gone to bed they planned. Ignis carried a notebook everywhere he went, in it were detailed strategies for their futures. How he was going to advise Noctis, how Gladiolus was going to shield him, what he was having for dinner and most importantly, how they were going to prank Cor.

One Friday, towards the end of May, Gladiolus stayed over at Ignis'. Gladiolus' mother was expecting a baby and they didn't want Gladiolus getting in the way, so Ignis' Uncle had said he could stay at theirs. It was perfect because Ignis lived in the Citadel and practically everyone important (Cor, King Regis and Gladiolus' father) were all at Gladiolus', the two younger boys could successfully infiltrate Cor's office.

Sneaking out was easy, Ignis' Uncle had put them to bed at a respectable time and pretty much left them to their own devices as he potted around the tiny Citadel Apartment they had. Ignis had, fortunately, had the foresight to set an alarm, stuffing it in a sock and putting it under his pillow so he could hear it but it wouldn't wake his uncle and the two friends settled down to wait until his uncle had gone to bed.

Needless to say the eight-year-old and the seven-year-old fell asleep, waking to the alarm a little after 3 a.m. Ignis went to the bathroom whilst Gladiolus got ready, returning a little later with a huge grin on his face.

"Uncle Nati's sound asleep in his own room for a change," he said retrieving the bag from his wardrobe. Ignis' Uncle Ignatius or Nati to those with tiny tongues that couldn't form his given name, was an advisor just like Ignis was going to be and often fell asleep at his desk, coffee going cold. The one worry they'd had was that he would wake up and check on them before retiring to his own room. It seemed that tonight, however, the astrals were shining down on them.

He gave Gladiolus the bag to hold, whilst he changed. They were both wearing black, so as to easily hide in the shadows, they were also both wearing clip lights. Flashlights that had been procured from Clarus' bedside drawer, lights that could be clipped onto an item of clothing and easily shut off with a tap. Inside the bag, that was now slung over Gladiolus' shoulder, was everything they would need. String, scissors, tape and superglue.

When Ignis was ready, they stuffed their beds with pillows to make it look like they were still sound asleep and tiptoed out of the apartment.

"Remember the plan?" Ignis whispered as they took the service stairs, they didn't want to risk meeting someone in the elevator and from their observations, they knew that the stairs at this time of night were mostly empty.

"Uh-huh," Gladiolus nodded, shifting the strap of the messenger bag slightly. "Grab Dustin's spare keys, I stand guard, you sabotage. If anyone asks what I'm doing I say that dad and Uncle Cor are having a late night meeting and I'm to stand guard outside."

"Simple yet effective," Ignis said with a grin and the two paused at a small wooden door that would lead them to their destination. Gladiolus went first, pushing the door open slightly and peering his head around. His arm was bent up, his fist clenched at shoulder height. When he saw that the coast was clear, he flicked his wrist, opening his hand up to a flat palm, encouraging Ignis to follow him.

They worked well together, Gladiolus taking point, checking around corners, making sure the coast was clear. Ignis bringing up the rear making sure no-one was sneaking up behind them. In their minds, it was a game, practice for if they ever had to do this for real. In between them would be Noctis, protected and advised, flanked by a sword and a shield.

They reached the crownsguard offices without any mishap and Gladiolus wasted no time in giving Ignis the bag and retrieving the spare key from Dustin's desk. He knew exactly where it was, inside a ceramic turtle he'd made the man two years ago. Identical ones sat on desks belonging to Cor, Monica, Regis and his father.

He pulled out the key and threw it underhand over to Ignis who was waiting beside the big double doors that lead to Cor's office. Catching them swiftly, he unlocked it and slipped inside, leaving Gladiolus as sentry.

He had an important job and he stood feet shoulder-width apart, back straight, hands clasped behind his back. It was a position he'd seen the other guards adopt when they were guarding. Every couple of minutes or so, he'd walk towards the main door, sticking his head out to make sure the coast was clear, before walking back to his spot. He never once took his eyes off the main door, it wouldn't do them any good to get caught now.

Whilst he didn't take his eyes off the door, his mind wandered. Briefly, he wondered how the guards could stand, standing (he smirked at that, and made a mental note to tell Ignis when they were back in his room) around all day and night, it was pretty boring. Then he started thinking about his mother and the new baby brother or sister he was getting. He was excited, his father had said that he would have to be a good brother and not teach the baby bad habits like drinking out of the milk cartoon or not washing his teeth before going to bed. His father had also told him to protect the little one and Gladiolus had agreed, it would, after all, be good practice. He couldn't wait to show the baby to Ignis, maybe Ignis could practice advising the baby in preparation for advising Noctis.

He started thinking about Ignis when he went to a check outside again. The boy was an inspiration, there was no other word to describe him. Just being friends with him and being around him gave Gladiolus the motivation to do better. Not because he was jealous and wanted to best the younger boy, but because he wanted his friend to be proud of him. He wanted to hear his praise, tell him he was doing a could job and that he was going to be a great shield. Gladiolus made sure to pay Ignis back in kind, with compliments and praise he was good at everything so it wasn't too hard to find something to praise him on.

Ignis stuck his head out Cor's office just as Gladiolus returned to his position. "Switch," he whispered and Gladiolus nodded before slipping into the office as Ignis took his position outside.

To an untrained eye, there was nothing wrong with the office. It was exactly how Cor had left it when he finished work that evening. There were, however, a few minor additions. Like the single piece of clear tape stuck on the underside of his wireless mouse, cancelling out the sensor. Or the fact that Ignis had painstakingly taken out every lettered key on his keyboard and put them back in a new space that was one to the left of where it was supposed to be. (They had noticed that Cor didn't touch type, he used one finger and looked at the letters he was pressing.) Ignis had also tied some string around the wheels of Cor's chair, so it wouldn't roll anymore and superglued a couple of pens to the bottom of his pen pot.

Gladiolus' job was simple. The was a selection of books on the bookcase, all organized alphabetically, but they were on a shelf that Ignis couldn't reach. All Gladiolus had to do was switch the dust covers around, so when he went to take out a book, it was actually the wrong one on the inside.

He was done in no time at all. He collected the bag with all their supplies and after making sure they hadn't left any evidence behind, he slipped back outside to join Ignis in the outer office.

He flashed him a thumbs up and the two of them slipped back out into the hall and raced back upstairs. The whole plan had been Ignis', Gladiolus had helped and supplied a few observations, like the back staircase and the fact that Cor was terrible at typing, but for the most part, it was Ignis. It just proves we work well together, Gladiolus thought as he took point again, checking corners and slipping past the night shift. If we can trick Cor, Noctis will be the safest most advised prince in the world. Nothing could stop us!

He grinned back at Ignis as they reached his apartment and hopped excitedly when he unlocked the door. He wanted nothing more than to pull his friend into a hug and celebrate their success.

Their jubilation, however, was short-lived, when they tiptoed into the main room of the apartment to find the lights on and two concerned faces staring at them.

"Hi Uncle Cor," Gladiolus said weakly as Ignis greeted his own uncle in the same tone of voice.

"Tying shoelaces again were you boys?" Cor asked sombrely, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Neither Gladiolus or Ignis said anything.

"Ignis," Ignatius said, standing up and approaching the boys. "Let's get you back to bed, we'll leave the Marshal and Gladiolus alone." He placed a hand on Gladiolus' shoulder and squeezed it gently before placing that same hand on Ignis' back, directing him towards the bedrooms.

"Will Gladio come back to bed as well?" Ignis asked, sparing a glance at Gladiolus over his shoulder.

"Not tonight," Cor said and Gladiolus got the sense that something was wrong.

"Is everything okay? How's mum and the baby?"

The adults in the room exchanged a glance before Ignatius disappeared down the hallway, Ignis beside him.

Gladiolus was still watching Cor, there was a bad taste in his mouth. He'd never understood that saying before, but now, he got it. Dry-mouthed with a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Cor beckoned him over and patted the seat on the sofa next to him. Dropping the bag of supplies on the floor, he clambered onto the seat and glanced up at his uncle. They weren't blood-related, but they might as well have been. His dad and Cor were a brotherhood, friends so close they looked out for each other like brothers. The king as well. Gladiolus had heard all the stories, he had two other uncles apparently, although he'd never met them. They all journeyed together years ago. It was the type of friendship and relationship he wanted to have with Ignis. And Noctis, he supposed, but mainly Ignis.

Cor sighed again and grasped Gladiolus hand, patting it softly before dropping it. He glanced around at anything and everything before focusing on a picture of a baby alone in a crib. It was on the wall nestled among other pictures, pictures of Ignis growing up, of Ignatius and another man, of Ignis riding a Chocobo.

"You have a new sister," Cor said quietly and Gladiolus wondered why he didn't sound happy. "Her name is Iris."

"Iris," he tested out the word, mentally clapping out the syllables, it was a small name, for a small child. He liked it. "And mum?" he asked, he knew that having a baby was exhausting. His dad had said that she would need a couple of weeks to recover before she was back to her normal self and even then she would be too busy with the baby to play with him. Gladiolus didn't mind, he was determined to help protect her.

There was another sigh and this time Cor looked at him, tears glistening in his eyes. It was then Gladiolus realised that something was really wrong, Cor never cried. He was the marshal, he was immortal. He yelled and got angry, he very seldom smiled even when Gladiolus told him a joke about Moogles using Kupons to pay for their shopping. He was always serious and always protecting both Gladiolus' dad and the king. He was basically third in command of their whole kingdom and Gladiolus had never seen him cry.

"Uncle Cor," he said covering the man's hand with his own, they were small in comparison, but it was the thought that counted.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Gladio," he stared up at Cor, wishing that he didn't have to hear what was going to be said. Wishing that both he and Ignis were still down in Cor's office practising. He didn't like the way Cor was dodging any questions Gladiolus had about his mum. He didn't like the sinking feeling in his tummy that kept getting bigger. He didn't like how Ignis wasn't here to hold his hand or tell him that it was going to be okay. He didn't like how Cor was looking at him, with pity and those stupid tears in his eyes. He scrunched up his eyes, imagining a peaceful world, where no-one was sad and where he and Ignis could just play and play pranks and practise and train. He opened his eyes, but Cor was still there and Gladiolus sighed. He patted Cor's hand softly and looked up at him. 

"It's okay Cor, Dad said that us Shields have to be tough as stone, we can't break and we can't be moved. We have to be a wall to protect. So I can take it, whatever you have to say I won't break."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I always planned for this to happen, even had it written before I posted the first (that's how I'm working on this fic, chapter won't be posted until next chapter is written, motivates me), then I read all your kind comments and now I'm so sorry.  
>    
> It's still fluffy and there's loads more bonding between the two of them, I just had to go in this direction to get there. Please forgive me!!  
>    
> Just... er bring tissues for the next chapter okay? (Needless to say, tags have been updated to prepare you)


	3. Pain and Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra Tags for this chapter:
> 
> Emotional Hurt/Comfort  
> Grief/Mourning  
> Implied/Referenced Character Death

> **June M.E 741**

"I hate her!" he hissed, punching the cream-coloured bag that was standing off to one side. Ignis grimaced as he tried to hold it steady for him, they'd snuck into the training rooms, everyone else was busy at a gathering the two boys should have been at as well. Gladiolus had convinced him that he needed to escape and Ignis had complied, looking for somewhere suitable they could hide. The hall had been empty, all training cancelled out of respect for the passing of the Lord Shield's wife. "She's small and tiny and cute and a murderer and I hate her!"

Ignis said nothing, merely allowed his friend to take his anger and frustration out on the bag. It had been two weeks since they'd snuck out and sabotaged Cor's office. Two weeks since they'd returned home to find Cor waiting to take Gladiolus home so he could say goodbye. Two weeks since Ignis had last seen him. They hadn't gotten in trouble for sneaking out, Ignis' Uncle hadn't even asked him where they'd been. He merely tucked him back into bed and explained that Gladiolus might not be coming round for a while, that his mother was very ill and that he had to go say goodbye before it was too late. Ignis understood then, he knew what was happening and although he was sad for Gladiolus he was happy that he would at least be able to say goodbye. 

A loud sob broke Ignis out of his thoughts and he saw Gladiolus slump down to the ground, cradling his hands. They were bleeding, he hadn't worn gloves and so the skin on his knuckles had broken from his vigorous punching. Ignis grabbed his bag and joined him, from his bag he pulled out the emergency potion he always carried on him. If he was expected to advise and support the prince, he needed to be prepared for every eventuality and that included carrying around potions and wet wipes. He cracked the potion over Gladio's knuckles, watching as the turquoise shards of crystal knitted and healed his knuckles back together. He then pulled out a wet wipe and proceeded to clean up the leftover, now dried blood.

"It gets better," Ignis said soothingly, methodically wiping Gladiolus' knuckles.

"When?" Gladiolus demanded, tears streaming down his face. He looked down at Ignis, his amber eyes full of sorrow that just made Ignis' heart shatter into a thousand tiny pieces. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when Gladiolus launched himself at him, arms tightening around his neck as he sobbed into his shoulder. "When does it get better?"

Ignis dropped the wet wipe and wrapped his arms around the older and larger boy. Gladiolus was big for his age, always had been, even in the nine months Ignis had known him, he'd grown even more. Ignis was always six inches behind him, but it didn't matter, it didn't stop them from hugging, or hive-fiving or getting into mischief. He allowed the boy to cry, he'd been so strong the past two weeks, stronger than the adults had been. He never cried in front of them, never expressed what he was feeling, it was only to Ignis, right now that he had finally broken. The wall he'd built around him had come crumbling down the moment they'd seen each other. He'd kept it together for as long as it had taken them to find a quiet spot before he unloaded all his anger, all his frustration, his emotions and Ignis listened. He listened so he could advise.

"You just have to remember that you're not alone, you have your father, you have me, you have Noct, you have…"

" _Her,"_ he spat the word out, not daring to say his sister's name. Ignis understood Gladiolus' mother had died after giving birth to Iris. In Gladiolus' mind, Iris was at fault. She wasn't, it wasn't anyone's fault. It just, unfortunately, was one of those things. "I have to look at her every day and be reminded that _she's_ not here!"

"When my mother died, my father blamed me," Ignis said softly and he heard Gladiolus' breath hitch in his throat.

"How did she die?"

" She died giving birth to me."

"I'm sorry," Gladiolus said and buried his head further into Ignis' shoulder. Ignis shook his head, he wasn't telling his story for sympathy. He didn't even remember his mother,  he'd seen pictures of her, been told all about her, but they were just stories. No, he was telling his story for a reason.

"My father blamed me, hated me for very much the same reason you are being hostile towards Iris. He never got over the loss of his wife, my uncle took me in then. Looked after me and loved me when my father couldn't," he took a deep breath. He didn't really get upset about his past, he hadn't been old enough to remember, it did, however, make him sad when he remembered he wasn't like other children.

"That's horrible," Gladiolus said pushing up and out of the hug and wiping his nose on the sleeve of his black shirt. Ignis grimaced and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, handing it towards the still crying boy.

"I was lucky my Uncle loved me, didn't blame me. Does your father hate Iris?"

Gladiolus frowned. "I don't think so, he just keeps holding her and smelling her and crying. He keeps telling her that it's going to be okay and that he's here for her."

"That's good then," Ignis said softly. "She'll still have her father, even if she won't have her brother."

"But every time I look at her, I'm reminded that she's not here anymore." A fresh wave of tears dropped down. "She has her eyes!"

"Think of it as a reminder that she was here and not that she's not here. You wouldn't want to forget her."

Gladiolus sniffed and went to wipe his nose on his sleeve again until he remembered he was holding Ignis handkerchief. He blew his nose and frowned.

"Iris doesn't have a mum," he muttered. "Who's going to feed her and change her diapers?"

"I suppose your father will do all that," Ignis said a little confused as to where this new train of thought was going. 

"But what about giving her advice and stuff, girls aren't like boys. They're complicated at least that what dad tells me."

"Well, it just so happens she has a brother who knows a royal adviser."

Gladiolus smiled, his eyes and face were all puffy and red but there was a little bit the old him shining through. "Ah, alright."

"What she really needs is a shield to protect her," Ignis prompted and he watched as Gladiolus' smile dropped and a conflicted look marred his features. He was torn between hating his sister and loving her, he didn't know what to do.

"I don't know if I can," he whispered resting his hands on his lap. Ignis took a hold of them, rubbing little circles into his palm with his thumbs.

"Do you want to hear my advice?" he asked and Gladiolus nodded. "Try. If not for Iris or your father, or even as practice for when you shield Noctis. Do it for me? I didn't have a brother who loved me, to look after and protect me, don't let Iris be like me."

"I would be honoured if Iris turned out like you," Gladiolus said, pulling Ignis into another hug. "You are the kindest, most loving person I've ever met and if Iris grows up to be as beautiful and as kind-hearted as you then I will be happy."

"She'll need your love then," Ignis said wrapping his arms around him once more. "I wouldn't be half of who I am today without your help."

He felt Gladiolus nod his head and squeeze him tighter. "She's got it," he said determinedly. "I will love her extra hard to make up for it. And every time I see her I'll remember the good times I had with mum and not the bad."

~*~

They stayed like that for a while in each other's arms, silent yet both enjoying the fact that the other was there.

"You know, I'd like to think our mums are together," Gladiolus said, once they finally stood up and dusted themselves off. They'd been gone for far too long and if they weren't careful people would start looking for them.

"Oh?" Ignis hummed, gathering his bag and slipping it over his shoulder.

"Yeah, they're both together and looking down on us so we gotta make them proud. We gotta look after Iris and Noctis and each other. Promise?" he held out a fist, his smallest finger extended in an invitation.

Ignis smiled and clenched his own fist, bringing his own pinkie to meet Gladiolus so they could link them in acknowledgement of their pact.

They held hands after as they walked back to the gathering, each of them taking comfort in the touch of the other.

They dropped hands as they entered the great hall, not because they were ashamed to be holding hands, but because Gladiolus started walking towards his father. Ignis stayed two paces behind, giving the boy some distance but being close enough to be there if he needed him.

"Dad?" Gladiolus asked tugging on the older man's robes. Clarus looked down at him, eyes red and bloodshot. He was standing with Cor and Regis as others approached him and offered their condolences. Ignis couldn't see where Noctis was, probably with one of his nannies. Iris, however, was in the arms of the King, asleep and swaddled. "Can I hold Iris?"

Clarus opened his eyes wide and Ignis knew this was a momentous occasion. Gladiolus had mentioned he'd been actively avoiding Iris, rebuffing any offer to hold her and refusing to even look at the tiny baby. "Gladio…" he cleared his throat and turned to the King, nodded quickly. Before turning away, Ignis saw Cor hand him a tissue and he dried his eyes.

Regis bent down and carefully passed Iris over to Gladiolus welcoming arms, showing him how to cradle her and support her neck. Gladiolus looked over at Ignis and beckoned him over with a nod of his head. Ignis crossed the distance quickly and stood slightly behind him, he placed a hand on his friend's right shoulder as he looked over Gladiolus' left and down at the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Hi Iris," Gladiolus muttered. "I'm Gladio and this is Ignis. We're going to protect you, just like we'll protect the prince. We're not going to let anyone hurt you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Places a box of tissues on the side* Sorry, I'm so sorry! It was a necessary evil, please forgive me. But in other news, Urgh how cute are Ignis and Gladio peering at a baby Iris? It's just *clutches heart*…. Yeah. I love writing fluffy stuff… I hope it balanced out, I also raised the rating a tad. I'm paranoid, and I have plans. <3


	4. Resolve

> **June M.E 744**

Iris had asked him to read her a story and he'd complied, not being able to say no to her three-year-old charm. They had just gotten to the part where UlwaatJack the Chocobo had leapt from a high cliff in order to rescue fellow Chocobo, RainbowWarp from an untimely end when he'd heard the tell-tale signs of her soft breathing signifying that she had fallen asleep. He was torn between taking her up to bed or reading ahead to see how the heroes fared.

In the end, he'd fallen asleep as well a blanket covering them, lost in the thoughts of his sister, the smell of talcum powder clinging to them both as they drifted off to dreams filled with daring Chocobos and rainbow castles. So lost in his dreams that he didn't hear his father's phone go off in the study, the sharp string of expletives that echoed around the house, the banging of the office door as Clarus appeared, pulling on his jacket as he headed towards the front door. 

It was Gladiolus' name coming from his father's lips, a hand on his forehead that pulled him from his slumber. Iris was gone from his lap, the blanket on the floor, he blinked up at Clarus.

"Get dressed, we have to go," there was a sense of urgency in his voice, one that spurred Gladiolus into gear.

He jumped up quickly and ran to his room, taking the steps two at a time. He paused at his door, in the room next to his the nanny was settling Iris into her own bed, soothing her with a soft lullaby. His room was tidy for once, tomorrow was Friday and so it had been tidied in preparation for his weekly sleepover with Ignis.

He flung open his wardrobe doors, he had no idea what was happening, where were they going? Why did he have to get changed? Did something happen at the Citadel, was the King and Noctis okay? Was Ignis okay? Shaking his head to stop his rampant thoughts, he started pulling clothes from hangers, what did one wear in this situation? His father was in his council clothes, official looking and always ready. He supposed he should do the same, but he didn't have any official clothes. He had his gym clothes for school, blue Shorts and a white t-shirt. Nothing official looking at all. He wondered what Ignis would be wearing in this situation, but that was an easy image to think of. Ignis was always wearing the same thing, smart trousers, a white shirt and a waistcoat, Gladiolus didn't own any of those things. Well, he owned a smart pair of trousers, that were black. He peeled off his pyjama bottoms, slipped on the smart trousers and grabbed a black pair of socks from the drawer. That was something he'd learnt from Ignis, never wear any other coloured sock, other than black with black trousers and black shoes. (He also learned that you should also never wear socks with sandals but that had been one time, and his toes were cold!)

With his bottom half dressed he looked in his drawers for something suitable to wear on top. A shirt would have been too formal, a tank top, too informal. Gladiolus couldn't help but think that things would be so much easier if he went around topless, but he couldn't do that, not when his father sounded so serious. Instead, he found a black long-sleeved tee with tiny Tonberrys along the bottom. If he tucked it in, they wouldn't be seen. Which is what he did, he also grabbed the leather jacket he'd gotten for his birthday, and hurried out the room, hoping that he was at least dressed appropriately for whatever his father wanted him for.

"We'll have to get you fitted for fatigues, not that this will happen again, but it's always best to be prepared," his father said as he jumped the last few steps and landed in front of him. He nodded, quashing the excitement he felt over being fitted for some actual Crownsguard fatigues and instead rushed over to the cloakroom to find his dress shoes.

It wasn't long before they were both seated in the car and his father was backing out of the driveway.

"What's wrong?" Gladiolus didn't like how silent his father was, his face was unreadable, his lips set in a determined line.

Clarus sighed, eyes straight ahead as he focused on the road, busy for this time of night, but not hindering. He reached out and patted Gladiolus on the knee, he wasn't liking where this was going.

"Did I ever tell you about the time when Regis was captured by the enemy?"

Gladiolus shook his head with a frown, he tried to read between the lines. Had Noctis been taken?

"It was during the war, back before Regis was king. We'd been travelling for far too long, gotten complacent I feel, too comfortable with our surroundings to have anticipated it. We got cocky, Regis confident. I blamed Cor, Cor blamed me, neither of us blamed Regis. We fought, we yelled, cursed, kicked and screamed at each other. The scar on my shoulder? Cor sliced me when I turned my back on him."

Gladiolus glanced up at him in confusion, it was hard to hear of a time when Cor and his dad weren't best friends.

"This was all happening with Regis still behind enemy lines, we were fighting, laying blame on each other and weren't doing our job. Blinded by blame. We got the sense knocked back into us, it was fortunate we were travelling with others else we might not have made it in time." Clarus paused, the car slowed down as they reached the citadel, Clarus flashed his I.D in order to gain entrance. The fact that the Shield of the King had to show identification, just showed Gladiolus how serious everything was.

Instead of driving to the carpark, he pulled up right in front of the main steps, switched off the engine and turned to his son.

"There will be times in your life where you'll want to blame yourself, blame others for a situation that has befallen you. Don’t. Your duty comes first. No matter how much you want to yell and scream in frustration, don't. You have a responsibility to Noctis, he is your priority. After that, you can figure out what went wrong, make sure it doesn't happen again. There will also be incidents that are the no one's fault, they were just meant to happen, be there for your brothers. Every second you dwell on the past you steal from your future. Every minute you spend focusing on your problems you take away from finding your solutions."

Gladiolus nodded, still confused as to what his father was telling him. The doors to the car were opened and Clarus got out so someone else could get in and park the car somewhere else, Gladiolus scrambled after him.

"He hasn't woken up," he heard Cor say as his father joined the marshal on the steps. "No other survivors."

Clarus nodded grimly and looked over his shoulder back at Gladiolus. Cor saw and his features softened. "Perhaps Gladio should wait with Ignis?" Another nod and this time Cor was speaking to him.

"Ignis is my office, go to him. Someone will be along to fetch you both shortly."

Gladiolus was torn between heeding Cor's advice and staying with his father to learn what had happened.

"Go," his father said and Gladiolus nodded.

~*~

It didn't take him long to get to Cor's office and to find Ignis. The ten-year-old stood up when he entered, standing to attention, his eyes were puffy his handkerchief balled up in his hand. When he saw Gladiolus, however, his posture relaxed and he all but launched himself into his arms.

"It's all our fault," he sobbed and the force in which he'd thrown himself, caused both of them to sink to the ground. Gladiolus startled at first, soon hugged him back, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair, like he did with Iris whenever she was upset.

"What is?" there was no easier way to ask. He still had no idea what was going on, and his mind was running in circles now that he'd seen what a state Ignis was in.

"You haven’t heard? Oh, Astrals…" Ignis took a deep shuddering breath and clung to him, hands grasping the back of his jacket. "Noct went out to the botanical gardens. Just for an evening picnic to watch the sunset and see the festival of the fireflies."

Gladio nodded, he remembered this, the King was meant to have gone with him but pulled-out at the last minute. Noctis had gone alone with only his nanny and an accompaniment of ten guards.

"On the way back his convoy was attacked, a daemon…" Ignis broke off as another sob shook his body, Gladiolus' heart sank and he pulled Ignis even closer, he put his head down, forehead resting on Ignis' shoulder. He was close enough that he could smell the strawberry of Ignis' shampoo.

"Is Noct…"

"He won't wake up, he was badly hurt. There were no other survivors."

It was in this instant that Gladiolus understood what his father had said and with that realisation he pushed up from Ignis and grasped his shoulders, holding the boy at arm's length. 

"Why is it our fault?"

Ignis blinked, a little startled to not be so close to his friend anymore. He lowered his eyes, before deciding against and looking up at Gladiolus. "We weren't there, we're his retainers, his guardians and protectors and we weren't there."

Gladiolus soften, removing a hand from a shoulder he cupped Ignis' cheek in the hand and dried away a few tears with his thumb. Shifting slightly so he wasn't on his knees anymore he then pulled Ignis back into a hug, allowing him to sit in between his legs, with his head resting on Gladiolus' chest.

"We're also still kids. We've only just hit double digits. I haven't even started training yet, what could we have done?" he squeezed Ignis' shoulder reassuringly, rubbing little circles with his hand when the younger of them moved his tear-stained face to look at him. "If we were there, then we wouldn't have survived either and then Noctis would be without us and I have a funny feeling he needs us more now. Our responsibility is to Noctis, every second we dwell on the past we steal from our future," he repeated his father's words, fully understanding what it meant to not take the blame, to move on and admit defeat, to come back stronger and better. 

"Gladiolus is right Ignis, there is nothing you both could have done," Gladiolus' back was to the door, but he turned his head slightly to see the silhouette of Cor standing in the doorway. "His Majesty is taking Noctis to Tenebrae tomorrow to convene and request council with the Oracle. They will stay there until Noctis is better, the king has requested the both of you visit Noctis one last time before you part ways."

"Can we not go with him?" Ignis asked, wiping his eyes on his sleeves, his handkerchief forgotten about. Gladiolus thought it was quite endearing, seeing the normally composed Ignis so broken, but he doesn't say anything about it.

"We should stay here and prepare for his return," he says instead, scooching away from Ignis and standing up. He offered a hand to Ignis, who clasped his forearm for support as he stood up to join him. "Noct will need our advice and counsel when he returns, the least we can do is prepare ourselves for when he needs us."

"When did you become so wise?" Ignis says, a hint of awe in his tear-filled eyes.

Gladiolus shot him a cheeky smile. "And thus the pupil has surpassed the master."

Cor led them out of his office and towards the elevator, Ignis still hadn't let go of Gladio's forearm, so he pulls it up and instead allows them to grasp hands, fingers linked. "Things are going to be okay," he whispered, bumping shoulders with his friend as they stood and waited for the elevator to arrive. "I don't ever want to hear you blame yourself again though, okay? It is not our fault, it is not your fault, it's not Noct's fault. It is no one's fault. What happened, happened, we know now. We also know that daemons can get through the wall. We take everything that happened today and we learn from it." He squeezed Ignis hand and smiled at him. "We make sure this doesn't happen again."

Ignis nodded his face changing into one of pure determination. The elevator arrived and they stepped on, Gladiolus looking to Cor as he let them passed. He winked, a soft smile on his face and Gladiolus knew he'd said the right thing.

~*~

The prince was pale but looked peaceful as he slept. They couldn’t see the extent of his injuries but if the pale faces of the king and Gladiolus' father and the amount of blood that stained the sheets beneath him were anything to go by, it wasn't a minor scratch.

"Ignis, Gladio," the king greeted them and held out his hands. They each grasped one and he crouched down to pull them both into a hug. "Cor has explained why we must leave?"

They both nodded as the hug broke and Regis regarded them both with a soft, melancholic smile. Clarus stepped up behind them and clapped them both on the shoulder, causing them to turn their heads to look up at him.

"I'll be leaving with his Majesty and the Prince. I'll be taking a small support of Crownsguard and Kingsglaive with us. Including Captain Drautos. Whilst we're gone you will be staying with Ignis, Iris will be brought here and Cor will be in charge." He glanced down at Gladiolus, and for once Gladiolus didn't flinch under his gaze. "Be good." They nodded and Clarus pushed them gently towards the bed where Noctis was sleeping. "Say your goodbyes."

With a glance at each other Ignis and Gladiolus separated, and moved towards the bed. Without realising, Gladiolus ended up on his left side and Ignis on his right. They sat down and each picked up one of his hands, they were pale and cold. With another glance at each other, Ignis nodded and Gladiolus spoke first.

"Hey, er Noct," he coughed, his voice wrought with emotion. It was hard seeing him like this, all lying there defenceless and despite his speech to Ignis earlier he couldn't help feeling a little guilty that he hadn't been there. A hand nudged into his free one and he looked down at it before looking up at its owner. Ignis smiled at him spurring him on. They sat there, the three of them all connected and Gladiolus pushed the feeling of guilt aside to focus on the now. "Hey Noct," he said again. This time more confident. "It's Gladio and Iggy and we're here for you okay? No matter what happens after all this we're here and we're going to get stronger so it doesn't happen again."

Ignis was nodding along. "Gladio's right, we're going to get stronger for you and we'll always be here, whenever you need us. We'll be strong for you brother we'll be the pillars in which to hold you up, but you have to get better for us to do that, don’t be afraid to let us share the load. Come back to us soon okay Noct?"

Gladiolus squeezed both Noctis and Ignis' hand, smiling over at the future advisor when he squeezed back.

Someone coughed behind them and they dropped hands, rose from the bed and in complete synchronicity with each other, bowed. Rising, they turned from the bed and returned to the middle of the room, Gladiolus glanced over at his father who was silently watching from one side, Regis by his side. Clarus nodded when their eyes locked and Gladiolus sought Ignis' hand again.

It was late, all the adrenaline from before had left him completely drained and he'd no idea how Ignis was feeling.

"By you leave your Majesty? Father?"

"Of course Gladiolus, good night," Regis said.

"I'll see you on my return son," Clarus added.

"Godspeed," Ignis said and when he looked up Gladiolus could see the exhaustion in his eyes. He pulled on Ignis, leading him towards the main door,  before leaving completely though, he paused, almost causing Ignis to walk into him and he glanced up at his father.

"I think I'm ready to be a Shield now Sir," he said standing up just that little bit straighter and a little bit taller.

Clarus nods thoughtfully and stares at something behind them before smiling. "Monday morning, do me, proud son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figure Noct's incident was a turning point (character development opportunity) for all of them :)
> 
> Next chapter is fluffy and not angsty or emotional at all (okay maybe a little... happy emotions : )) It's all part of the bonding process.
> 
> I also had major headcanons with picking June as the month of Noct's attack. *deep breath* Noct is 8 and Luna 12 which means it's between September M.E 743 and August M.E 744. In the Brotherhood anime, Noctis mentions having regret for not getting a jar of fireflies, fireflies are common in May, June, July time. So yeah... that was my reasoning behind that - I think haha.
> 
> RainbowWarp and UlwaatJack are Chocobo's from the My Little Chocobo franchise, what you've never heard of it? I made it up in another story and re-used it for this one lol.
> 
> I think I caught all my errors (I had a problem with tenses in this chapter and I have no beta, so I take full responsibility).


	5. Oaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to [Edrela](https://edrela.tumblr.com/) for offering to be my beta. The work you've done on this chapter alone is amazing and I can't wait to work with you more. Thank you <3

**April M.E. 746**

Noctis came back to them shortly before his ninth birthday. The party that was held in his honour was more of a celebration that he was alive, more than a celebration of his birth. He came back a changed boy though. Gone was the happy-go-lucky prince who spent every waking moment following his retainers around and sneaking out at night to watch the stars. In his place was a quiet, drawn boy who only reluctantly got out of bed in the morning and no longer showed interest in any of his retainers' suggestions.

To Gladiolus, the prince was being a brat, to Ignis, he just needed time and their love. Which is what they gave him. In the meantime they studied, they grew stronger and on Gladiolus' thirteenth birthday, almost two years since the incident, he was rewarded.

~*~

"With this oath, I pledge myself to the Crystal, to the Kingdom, to the King and his heirs. With this sword, I fight for the honour of the Lucis Caelums and the duty of the kingdom. With this shield, I protect the innocent and push back against foes. I am the wall that guards, the force that drives and the balance between. I am Gladiolus Amicitia and I pledge myself to you as your shield. Do you, Noctis Lucis Caelum, accept my oath?"

Gladiolus was down on one knee, a shield that's twice his size buckled to his left arm, a ceremonial broadsword in his right. His head was bowed so he couldn’t see what was happening, but he knew what should. He held his breath as he waited, hoping that it won't take too long. His knee had started to ache from being on the cold marble floor, his back, twitching due to the way he was bent forward, the sword and the shield were too heavy to be held up for long but he persevered, it was, after all, what he wanted.

Finally, after what seems like an age (but in reality was really only a minute), he felt a hand on his shoulder, the warmth of the crystal as it coursed through him.

"I accept your oath," came Noctis' voice, quiet but confident. "Rise Gladiolus and be the Shield at my side, protect and serve me. Go forth with the crystal's blessing and be the wall that guards, the force that drives and the balance between."

With his words Gladiolus could feel the magic of the crystal coursing through him, it was a weird sensation, one that was similar to the tingle one felt when being healed by a potion. He rose to his feet, the shield and the sword disappearing with a flick of his wrist and a shower of blue crystals. His father had been right; when the time came he would know exactly what to do.

With his arms free of their responsibility, he clasped a hand in front of him and bowed low at the waist. Once to Noctis, then again to King Regis, who was standing behind. As he bowed, he caught sight of his father, dutifully standing on Regis's left, a smile on his face.

Despite it being a rare occasion, it was a small gathering that had come to watch the new shield be sworn in and an even smaller group that stepped forward to congratulate him.

"See that wasn't too bad," his father said, clapping him on the shoulder. Gladiolus grinned. He had been nervous and a little tongue-tied. His greatest fear was getting the words mixed up, or not knowing how to banish the sword and shield and having to bow awkwardly with both still in his hand. But he'd done it and he couldn't wait to tell Ignis. His outfit even looked good on him. He finally had something to wear when a situation pulled him out of the house at an ungodly time.

Now, however, the real work began. Although he'd taken his oath and received the crystal blessing he was still no closer to becoming Noctis' shield. He had years of training ahead of him, five years to be precise. This was a ceremony to swear his allegiance, now he had to learn how to uphold it. Ever since his bold statement to his father almost two years ago, he'd been training in the basics. Now he was moving onto to the more advanced skills. Weaponry, controlling the crystal's blessings, advanced military techniques. He'd be added into guard rotation, expected to spar with and train Noctis, on top of his regular schoolwork. His world was about to get much busier and there was only one person who understood what he was going through.

Speaking of that someone, when the crowd finally dispersed and the formalities finished, Gladiolus could finally run off and see him. Due to his own responsibilities, he hadn’t been able to attend the ceremony, so now Gladiolus wanted to tell him all about it.

It took longer than he expected as it seemed everyone who wasn't at the ceremony wanted to stop and congratulate him. It's not as if the congratulations are necessary, he thought as he was stopped by a couple of recruits doing a patrol in the hallway. _They should be wishing me luck. The congratulations should come when I actually succeed._ But he nodded and exchanged pleasantries, all the while itching to get up to the residential floor and see Ignis.

Despite the delays, it didn’t take too long to reach Ignis’ apartment. He quickly checked to make sure he was still looking his best before knocking on the door.

"Gladiolus," Ignis’ uncle, Ignatius said, a bit surprised to see the thirteen-year-old at his door.

"Hi Nati, is Ignis in?"

"Should be in his room," he paused and regarded Gladiolus carefully. "The uniform suits you," he added but made no move to allow Gladiolus to enter.

"Heh, thanks," he scratched the back of his neck, trying to work out the best way to get into the actual apartment. "Can I er… go see him?"

"Oh yes, my apologies," Ignatius looked conflicted and it confused Gladiolus. "Just, just go easy on him."

Gladiolus frowned but entered the apartment when Ignatius stepped aside and followed the familiar path down the hall to Ignis's room. The door was shut but he knocked, announced himself and entered.

He'd expected Ignis to be sitting at his desk, reading or doing school work. It was a Sunday after all, and with Noctis's presence required at his swearing-in ceremony, Ignis had the afternoon to himself. What he doesn't expect to see was Ignis slowly and meticulously folding clothes into a suitcase.

"Why are you packing? Are you going on holiday?" Holidays were a commodity among the senior officers of the Citadel. The closest thing Gladiolus would ever get to one would be when he starts his survival training in a couple of years. Ever since the wall breach two years ago and then the fall of Fenestala Manor, King Regis had been even more strict on granting anymore than a couple of days off to his most trusted and that included his advisors.

"Gladio" Ignis turned around a pair of socks in his hands. "Is the ceremony over?"

"Yeah," Gladiolus suddenly didn't feel like talking about his success anymore. Not when his best friend was packing a suitcase in front of him. "Where're you going, Iggy?"

Ignis turned back to his suitcase and placed the socks in a pair of shoes, before turning back to Gladiolus, he gestured to his desk chair, indicating that Gladiolus should sit down before he perched on the edge of his bed.

Gladiolus had a funny feeling that Ignis wasn't going on holiday and he wasn't packing away his winter clothes. He sat in the chair and turned it to face the younger boy, wheeling it forward so their knees were touching.

"I suppose a recap in political affairs would be in order," Ignis mused. He took a deep breath and Gladiolus couldn't help but notice that he was avoiding eye contact.

"Hey Iggy," he pressed and lifted his arm towards him. He extended a finger and used that finger to tilt Ignis chin up, forcing the twelve-year-old to look at him.

"His Majesty is sending my uncle as a political envoy to Altissia," Ignis said, voice low as if he was afraid they would be overheard. "They've reached out with an olive branch of sorts and my uncle is going over to test the waters so to speak. To see how much hold over them Niflheim actually has."

"Oh," Gladiolus dropped his hand and Ignis dropped his head again. "Why're you packing though?" he asked rather dumbly, but he wanted Ignis to be able to tell him rather than assuming.

"I have to go with him," Ignis sniffed and a single tear rolled down his face and landed in his lap. "It won't be for long though. Ignatius said I could come back when I'm old enough to live on my own. Sixteen or Seventeen at the latest."

"Oh."

"Is that all you can say?" Gladiolus didn't miss the anger that flared up and this time Ignis needed no prompting to raise his head to look at him.

"I'm sorry, what do you want me to say? I'm still waiting for you to turn around and go ' _Fool's on you'_."

Ignis sighed and reached to fiddle with his glasses, he paused half-way and instead dropped it back to his lap dejectedly. "Fool's day was yesterday, and I know this isn't the news you wanted to hear on your birthday, no less. I'm sorry."

"Can't you stay?"

"Ignatius won't let me. I'm not old enough to be left alone,"

"Oh," he paused and tried to find something else to say that wasn't so monosyllabic but he came up short. He lowered his gaze to the floor, swinging his feet slightly. He'd been so happy to show Ignis his uniform, but now he wanted to take it off and burn it. He didn't want it to remind him of this conversation.

"We can still keep in touch, like Noct and the Lady Lunafreya do. I'm sure we could train a dog to send messages back and forth, can't be that hard to do,"

"Or you know we could text," Gladiolus knew Ignis was trying to make him laugh or smile or something. He'd obviously come to terms with his predicament but Gladiolus needed more time and wasn't in the mood for Ignis' light humour.

"Or we could text," Ignis agreed.

They went silent for a while, neither of them moving, neither of them looking at the other. Gladiolus was the one to break the silence.

"This is bull shit!"

"Gladiolus!" Ignis admonished.

"What? Look this is stupid that you're just up and leaving. I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too but it's not as if I can stay here," Ignis replied, reaching forward to grab Gladiolus' hands.

Gladiolus sighed. Ignis was pretty self-sufficient, with the amount of stuff he did for Noctis, he probably could live alone, even if he was too young. His uncle would never go for it though unless there was someone to look after him. He paused in his thought process and glanced at Ignis.

"But what if you could?" he said slowly, squeezing Ignis' hands excitedly.

"Gladio we just established…."

"No, hear me out. When dad went to Tenebrae with the king and Noctis, I stayed with you. What if we returned the favour?"

"Live with you?"

“Yeah! The house is big enough, we've got spare rooms and everything! And it's close enough to the Citadel to walk. Or Dad goes in early enough that you could ride with him!"

"You stayed with me for 2 months, this will be four years. I couldn't intrude on you for that long."

"What no, it's fine. This is perfect, oh I gotta ask Dad! I'll come back later okay?"

With a grin, Gladiolus jumped up from his chair and disappeared from the room leaving a very confused Ignis in his wake.

He gave an equally confused Ignatius a wave as he passed and ran straight to the King's office.

~*~

When searching for his father it was always best to check with the King first. They would most likely be together, discussing the ceremony. If Gladiolus had to guess, he would also say that Cor would be with them.

Gladiolus was not disappointed.

"I'm sorry to intrude," he said, trying to control his breathing so he didn’t sound like he had ignored the elevators and ran up numerous flights of stairs. He did, however, remember his manners and bowed upon entry.

Clarus raised an eyebrow at his son, but Regis beamed and gestured Gladiolus closer. He moved to stand between the chairs that held Cor and his father.

"Always happy to see the young ones so enthusiastic," Regis said as Gladiolus approached. "The uniform looks good on you."

"Thanks," he quelled the urge to grimace and tried to take it as a compliment. If his plan was a success then he could associate the uniform with happy thoughts again. "I actually came to ask Dad something."

"Oh," Regis was still smiling but with an added eyebrow raise at Clarus. "Would you like us to leave?"

"What?" Gladiolus was horrified at the thought of the king leaving his office just so he could have a conversation with his father. It wasn't a secret and having the king there might make it easier for his father to say yes. He just had to spin it the right way. "No this your office, I'm sure throwing you out would be grounds for treason or something."

"Wouldn't be the first time though," Cor muttered and Clarus shot him a glance.

"What did you want to discuss Gladiolus?" Clarus asked, moving his glare from Cor to Gladiolus and softening it slightly. Gladiolus squared his shoulders. There was no beating around the bush here, he just needed to come out and say it.

"Can Iggy move in with us?"

The three men blinked at him and Gladiolus had the feeling that his question wasn't one they were expecting.

"Ignis told you that he's moving then?"

"Yeah… does he have to leave?"

Cor stood up and gestured for Gladiolus to take his seat. Gladiolus nodded his thanks and watched silently as Cor went to retrieve another chair from the corner, placing it in between Clarus and Gladiolus so all three of them were now facing Regis.

"Ignatius truly is the only one I can trust to send over there. I'm sorry," Regis explained after everyone was seated again.

"Yeah, but can Iggy stay here? I mean what would I… the prince do without him? What about Iggy's studies?"

"They will no doubt continue abroad," Clarus said.

"Yeah, but he can't put them into practice, can't continue with the relationship that will be so important in the future. Ignis is paramount to Noct's ascension and he's leaving. If he lives with us he can continue his work and be looked after. It'll be no hassle and we have spare rooms. I stayed with Iggy while you were away so, in reality, we would be returning the favour." He paused to take a breath, glancing between his father and the king. He was pretty sure he just rambled everything he'd just said, but if he got the point across it was alright? Right?

"And you, what are your thoughts on all this?" Regis asked calmly.

"Iggy's my best friend. I don't want him to leave as much as the next person. Having him here in Insomnia would be much better than him living in Altissia, but Noct comes first and if sending him away will benefit Noct then that's what matters." He didn't want Ignis to leave, but he'd also learnt that sometimes self-sacrifice could lead to rewards. Plus, a bit of mental manipulation and guilt-tripping never hurt anyone.

"The thing is," Cor said, looking at his closest friends with a stern gaze. If Gladiolus didn't know any better, he'd think the marshal was on his side. "Sending Ignis away wouldn't benefit Noctis. If anything it would hinder him. Especially with the change, we've all seen in him since Tenebrae."

Regis hummed thoughtfully. "I have offered Ignis a place in the citadel, however, his uncle didn't want him to be left alone. By living with you Clarus, he wouldn't be alone. He would have the support of a second family." Clarus nodded, agreeing with Regis assessment and Gladiolus tried not to grin. By the sound of it, he had won. "You've given us a lot to think about young Amicitia, thank you."

He was being dismissed, and despite not having a definitive answer there was hope. He stood up and bowed, before backing out without another word.

~*~

It didn't take long for Regis and Clarus to persuade Ignatius to allow Ignis to stay at the Amicitia household. And three days later the suitcases full of Ignis clothes and belongings had been moved from the Citadel into the room right next door to Gladiolus.

"And every Friday, we can alternate between sleepovers in each other's rooms. Got to keep the tradition alive after all," Gladiolus said placing the box he was carrying on the floor. He wasn't worried about Ignis moving in. They'd survived two months together and didn't get sick of each other. It had also been a blast being able to see each other after school and training. They were in different years at school, and Ignis took different extracurricular classes from him in preparation for his role. Now that Gladiolus was training with the crownsguard he would be training a lot more, so their time together would have been few and far between. But with Ignis living in his house, they could see each other whenever they wanted.

There was a knock at the open door and Gladiolus turned around to find Clarus and Jared with the final two boxes. Iris, now four and eleven months (those eleven months were very important to her and she wouldn't let anyone forget them), was following behind them carrying a single book.

"I'm helping!" she exclaimed pushing past Clarus and Jared to give Ignis his book.

Ignis smiled down at her and ruffled her hair. "Thank you, Iris."

"Now I do believe that's everything," Clarus said placing his box down on the floor and helping to relieve the elderly butler of his. "Please make yourself at home."

Ignis smiled in thanks and adjusted his glasses as he looked around the spacious room. It was bare right now, but Gladiolus was sure it would be filled with little nuances that screamed Ignis once he'd unpacked his boxes. "If it's alright with you, I'd very much like to help out around the house. Chores and errands."

"Of course, whatever makes you feel comfortable," Clarus said with a smile. "We can add you to the rotation, even these two don't live here without paying their dues. Plus I'm sure Jared wouldn't mind a little help every now and again."

"I'm forever in your debt for letting me stay here, it's the least I can do."

"Master Gladio tells me that you bake?" Jared said, speaking up for the first time since they'd all entered the room.

"Only pastries," Ignis said as a faint blush graced his cheeks. He shot a furtive glance at Gladiolus who grinned. He would sing Ignis praises from the roof of the Citadel if he could. "There are these tarts from Tenebrae that I'm trying to perfect for the prince."

"Have you tried making anything else?"

"No" Ignis frowned in thought. "I wouldn't know where to start. I'm interested in seeing if I can create something of nutritional value. The prince is fairly finicky when it comes to vegetables."

"Well I would be honoured for your help in the kitchen then," Jared said with a small bow and Ignis grinned. Gladiolus smiled as well and mentally gave himself a pat on the back. This was working out better than he had hoped.

They said their goodbyes after, Clarus having to head back to the Citadel, Jared to the kitchen to start making lunch and Iris for an afternoon nap, leaving Gladiolus and Ignis alone to start unpacking.

"Thank you," Ignis said sincerely, looking at Gladiolus with his emerald green eyes. Gladiolus would never get bored of those eyes.

"I'm the Prince's shield. I have to protect him from everything and that includes the heartbreak he would feel if his brother, best friend and advisor was shipped off to the other side of the world. To an enemy territory no less."

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that you'll miss me?" Ignis teased. Gladiolus blushed and raised his arms behind his head. Ignis took this as an invitation to hug him, so Gladiolus wrapped his arms around the small boy.

"Thank you," he whispered into his chest.

"I'm your shield too," Gladiolus whispered back, a hand on his hair, stroking it absentmindedly. "I'll protect you too."

Ignis pulled away and Gladiolus reluctantly removed his hand. Stroking Ignis' hair was as calming for him as it was for Ignis.

"Speaking of protecting, did I ever tell you that you suit your new uniform?"

With everything that had gone on in the past three days, Gladiolus had forgotten that he had originally wanted to show Ignis his uniform. He grinned.

"You think?"

"Yes, it's very grown-up. Very mature. Shame about your hair though…" he added teasingly and stood on his tiptoes to try to mess up Gladiolus' styled hair.

"Hey," Gladiolus pushed Ignis away with a smile and Ignis laughed. Still, with the teasing air about them, he spun, showing off his uniform as the jacket flared out. He wriggled his fingers to emphasise the gloves. "Even the gloves?" The gloves helped fewer calluses on his fingers from wielding weapons. Although he did set his first pair on fire when he was trying to harness fire elemancy.

Ignis grinned, tugging one of the gloves off and placing it on his own hand. It was too big for him, but Gladiolus had to admit he liked seeing him in gloves. "Especially the gloves," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thank you to you all! You have been so amazing much love <3


	6. Revelations (Part 1)

> **January M.E 749**

There were rumours around the Citadel that the Prince's Shield-in-training and the Prince's Advisor-to-be hated each other. That they couldn't stand to be in the same place, let alone exchange pleasantries. That rumour couldn't have been further from the truth. In actual fact, they hardly saw enough of each other to be in the same room or to even say a quick hello. Much to each of their disappointment.  
   
Despite living in the same house, Ignis and Gladiolus just didn't have the time. What with Gladiolus’ crownsguard training, his watch rotations and his standard education he barely had enough time to see his sister, let alone his best friend. Ignis was no better off either, whilst he didn't have crownsguard training, he still had his standard education on top of his intensive lessons, when he wasn't studying he was with Noctis and when he wasn't with Noctis he was sleeping.  
   
They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder and Gladiolus certainly looked forward to their Friday night sleepovers. A ritual that hadn’t been cancelled no matter how busy they both became. Even if they did spend their night studying, talking about work and not actually switching off from their responsibilities.  
   
"What did you get for question five?" Gladiolus asked Ignis during one of these sleepover sessions in January.  He was sitting on his bed, books, and papers scattered around him, whilst Ignis had taken over the desk right beside him.  
   
"LN2 or Liquid Nitrogen," Ignis responded without looking up. "You?"  
   
"X = 73."  
   
Ignis glanced up at this to see Gladiolus smiling smugly over the top of his algebra textbook. "You asked me, knowing full well that we were studying different subjects. We’re not even in the same class."  
   
Gladiolus shrugged, still grinning. "I wanted to see how invested you were. The answer's very, if you were wondering."  
   
Ignis just shook his head, but Gladiolus didn't mistake the corner of his mouth turn up into a soft smile. That was the reason he asked the question, just so he could see Ignis smile.  
   
Ignis gave out a yawn and Gladiolus checked the time.  
   
“No wonder you're tired, it’s almost two. Books away and sleep,” he set a good example by tidying up his study materials and when Ignis made no move to tidy his, Gladiolus leaned over and poked him in the rib with a finger.  
   
“Let me just finish…” he yawned again and looked over at Gladiolus sheepishly. “Books away,” he agreed and Gladiolus helped him put his stuff away.  
   
It wasn't long before everything was back in their respective places and Ignis had moved from the desk to the bed to allow Gladiolus to roll the futon out.  
   
Once it was all set up Gladiolus, grabbed his pyjamas and padded across the hall to the bathroom, to allow Ignis the room to change and dress the futon with the spare sheets. He wasn't away for long. Just long enough for him to change, brush his teeth and poke his head around his sister's door to check she was okay. When he returned to his room however it was to find Ignis, still fully dressed, curled up on his side sleeping on Gladiolus' bed.  
   
He smiled softly at the image and stepped over the un-made futon to pull the blankets up and around Ignis, frowning slightly at the young teenager's warm and slightly clammy forehead. He decided against making the futon for himself, not wanting to risk waking Ignis with the noise and instead carefully climbed onto his bed and laid down on his back. It was a tight squeeze in his single bed, but it wasn't the first time they had shared and so they were used to it.

~*~

Ignis had the flu, he'd denied it and continued to work as normal; masking his coughs as he went about his daily responsibilities. He was pale, running a high fever, moving slowly as if not to agitate a headache and Clarus had taken one look at him on Monday morning and sent him right back to bed.  
   
"But Noct…" he'd tried to argue and Clarus shook his head, hand on Ignis' shoulder as he steered him out the room and back up the stairs. Gladiolus followed carrying a pitcher of water and some medicine.  
   
"Noctis will be fine to manage on his own for a few days," Clarus said cutting him off. "You, on the other hand, need to rest."  
   
Ignis muttered something under his breath but allowed himself to be led back to his bedroom in defeat. Gladiolus chuckled at his stubbornness. The fact that it was a quarter to six in the morning and that Ignis wasn't even dressed yet was a testament to how unwell he was.  
   
"I'm meant to take notes at a council meeting today…" Ignis said as they reached his room. "And Noct has a science project that he needs to complete and then…"  
   
"I can do it," Gladiolus piped up, he knew that Ignis wouldn't rest unless he was confident things were being taken care of.  
   
Ignis paused as he climbed into bed, one foot hovered in the air as he turned to stare at Gladiolus. Clarus did as well, turning to relieve Gladiolus of the items he was holding.  
   
"You have your own responsibilities," he reminded, however, Gladiolus picked up on his thoughtful tone, it wasn't a flat out no.  
   
"Sitting in a council meeting instead of whatever class or training I have that day is no big deal, I can catch up later. Helping Noct with his science project is also no problem. I'm scheduled to spend the evening outside his door, surely I can watch him from inside?"  
   
Ignis looked pleadingly up at Clarus as he finally settled back into bed. "I would trust Gladio," he said. "I would trust him to fulfil my duties because he knows that if I'm not satisfied then I won't be happy."  
   
"It's true," Gladiolus agreed, he certainly didn't want to get on Ignis' bad side if he failed something. "You can all trust me!"  
   
"I'll discuss it with Regis and Cor whilst you're at school," Clarus finally conceded and Gladiolus shot Ignis a grin. "I'm leaving in ten minutes Gladio, if you don't wish to walk to the Citadel I suggest you're downstairs and ready to go before then."  
   
"Yes sir," Gladiolus nodded and when Clarus had left the room he sat on the bed next to Ignis. "You look like death warmed over," he commented.  
   
Ignis chuckled but it soon turned into a dry cough. Gladiolus poured him a glass of water and handed him a couple of tablets.  
   
"Let me know if you need me to donate a lung after you've coughed both of yours up," Gladiolus teased and Ignis attempted to hit him, but it only felt like a light tap on his knee. With the tablets taken and the water back on the nightstand, Ignis lay down and allowed Gladiolus to pull the covers up to his neck, tucking him in. Gladiolus couldn't work out if the redness of his cheeks was because of the fever or because he was blushing. He hoped it was the latter.  
   
"I have to go wake Noct up and get him to school," Gladiolus said, stroking Ignis forehead and pushing the hair out of his eyes.  
   
"He has a session with you after school, then the meeting is at four thirty. Tell him to take a shower and start on his homework. The meeting should finish by six and then he can eat…"  
   
"Hey, I got this," Gladiolus soothed, standing up and straightening his school uniform.  
   
"Don't forget to go over the meeting notes with him, that's the whole purpose of me attending the meeting…"  
   
"Hey," Gladiolus repeated. "I told you I got this, and I'm going to take your phone so I have access to your schedule. Do you trust me?"  
   
Ignis looked ready to complain as he watched wide-eyed when Gladiolus took his phone and pocketed it with a grin. He then bent down and placed a swift kiss on Ignis' forehead.  
   
"I trust you," Ignis conceded closing his eyes.  
   
"Good, now I'm trusting you to get some rest," he said straightening back up and heading towards the door.  
   
"Gladio?" Ignis called out softly, he was already half asleep, his eyes closed, breathing steadily.  
   
"Hmm?" Gladiolus turned briefly, hand on the door frame.  
   
"Thank you."  
   
He grinned. "Anytime. I know you would do the same for me. Plus, notes and tutoring Noct? How hard could it be?"

~*~

"Where's Ignis?"  
   
"Good morning to you too, now hurry up we're running late."  
   
Noctis glared at him before stomping dramatically over to the wardrobe to find something to wear. Gladiolus had been lucky, he'd arrived at Noctis' room to find the young prince returning from the bathroom and about to clamber back into bed, no doubt wanting to fall asleep again.  
   
"You still didn't answer my question," the fourteen-year-old pressed grabbing his crumpled uniform from the bottom of the closet.  
   
Gladiolus rolled his eyes. "He's sick. Is this what Iggy has to deal with every morning?" he asked holding his hand out for the uniform. Noctis shrugged. "Give it here, I'll iron it while you wash up."  
   
Noctis threw the clothes at him, before heading back to the bathroom. "So if Specs isn't here does that make you my advisor?"  
   
"I'm filling in until he gets better, and I ain't-a pushover so behave yourself. Or I can and will put you in double training whilst he's not here to complain I'm being too hard on you."  
   
Gladiolus went into the main room to quickly press Noctis clothes before returning and placing them on the bed. He then returned to the main room. He'd started early with Ignis enough times to know the basic morning routine; get Noctis out of bed, make breakfast, ensure the bag is packed with homework and pre-made lunch, escort him to school. No big deal.  
   
"What do you want for breakfast?"  
   
"Can of coke and a Mars Bar," came the response from the closed bathroom door.  
   
"Omelette and toast it is," Gladiolus replied knowing full well that Ignis would let hell freeze over before he let Noctis have fizzy pop and chocolate for breakfast. Plus making an omelette was easy and if he happened to squeeze a couple of peppers in? Then, points to him.  
   
Noctis' rooms were attached to a small kitchenette, one that was used a lot more once Ignis had started learning how to cook from Jared. It was here he headed now, opening up the fridge to grab the ingredients and noticing an array of Tupperware all neatly packed with a variety of foods. Each one had a post-it note labelled with a day. He smiled fondly at his friend's cursive handwriting, taking out the one labelled Monday and placing it on the counter to be added to Noctis’ school bag. Trust Ignis to have bulk prepared Noctis' lunches for the week. Gladiolus knew that Ignis didn't even like cooking, he just did it as a means to better serve Noctis. It helped that he was a darned good cook and the lessons he'd gotten from Jared just made him that much better.  
   
Noctis sauntered through as Gladiolus was plating up the omelette. Noctis screwed his nose up at the red and green dotted throughout.  
   
"Ew, vegetables," he muttered cutting into it and scraping away the offending ingredient, instead focusing on the egg and cheese.  
   
"It's a fruit actually so eat up," Gladiolus remarked tucking the lunch box into the bag Noctis had brought in with him.  
   
"You even sound like Ignis," Noctis grumbled but reluctant chewed on a piece of green pepper. "So how long are you acting advisor and are you going to be here all the time?"  
   
"Until he's better and pretty much yes, hopefully," he added when he remembered that his dad hadn't actually signed off on him taking over Ignis' duties.  
   
Noctis brightened. "Sweet, it's like having a substitute teacher, all play and no work," he raised his hand for a high-five.  
   
Gladiolus ignored the hand and raised his eyebrow. "No dice kiddo. I let you slack off and Iggy has my hide."  
   
"Iggy," Noctis mocked how Gladiolus said his name "Doesn't even know how to punch, let alone be strong enough to take you in a fight. If he does then well, you need to rethink your career options."  
   
"I wouldn't put it past him," Gladiolus muttered, turning to the sink to clean the pan and equipment he'd used for Noctis' breakfast. It was something to think about though, would Ignis be a fighter? He didn't need to be, he was an advisor, all his training was in honing his intellect and not honing his physical strength.  
   
"Nah," Noctis said after a brief silence, talking with his mouthful. "He's all; the pen is mightier than the sword, or let your words speak louder than your actions," he mocked.  
   
Gladiolus frowned, unsure of whether or not that last quote was actually right, he didn't comment however because a look at the time, spurred him into hurrying Noctis out the door.  
   
"We're going to be late," he said, grabbing Noctis' bag and checking to make sure he had everything, before zipping it up and thrusting it into the prince's arms.  
   
Noctis rolled his eyes but slung the bag over his shoulder and started walking towards the door.  
   
"Where was my toast?" he said suddenly. "You promised me toast."  
   
Gladiolus groaned and grabbed a slice of bread from the breadbin. "Practise your elemancy on the way, come on."

~*~

The rest of the day was smoother, but that's because Noctis was at his own school and Gladiolus at his. He'd stopped by Ignis' class on the way to his own, not only to explain and give apologies for Ignis' absence but to request detailed notes and extra credit to help him catch-up. Not that he needed it; Ignis was smart enough to graduate college. But he knew Ignis and Ignis, no matter how sick he was, couldn't bear the thought of missing school. At least this way, he could relax and rest and know that he wasn't going to fall too far behind.  
   
After his own classes, he picked Noctis up, took him straight to the training hall for a quick session before he headed off to the council chambers. Noctis was having a shower, then he was to make his way to his room and start on his homework. Gladiolus had received a text from his father at lunchtime, giving him the permission to take on some of Ignis' duties and had forwarded an amended schedule to allow for it. So, dressed in his Crownsguard uniform, notepad and pen in hand, he sat at the end of the table in the council chambers and took notes.  
   
Or tried to. He had no idea what they were saying half the time. Something about oil prices and a raid on a village in northern Cleigne. Then there was a report from the refugees from Galahd and a Kingsglaive report from a skirmish in Cavaugh. Gladiolus took notes as fast as everyone was talking, and he tried to listen in so when he relayed them to Noctis they'd at least have context.  
   
His father though, he couldn't help but be captivated whenever his father spoke. There was power to his words, reasoning, a hint of optimism and it was inspiring. Gladiolus had never seen his father in action in this sort of capacity before and it was terrifying. All his life, Gladiolus had wanted to grow up and become just like his father, a shield to the king. But now it seemed that his father was much more than a shield, he was a friend, an advisor, a confidant. Regis would often defer to Clarus' judgement throughout the meeting and it made Gladiolus think.  
   
"I'm hungry and you're late," Noctis said again by way of greeting him as Gladiolus relieved the guard on duty outside and entered Noctis' room.  
   
"We really need to work on your manners," Gladiolus muttered, throwing the notebook on the sofa next to him. "Read that and I'll rustle up some dinner," Noctis muttered something under his breath. "What was that?" Gladiolus asked with a glare.  
   
"Nothing," Noctis mumbled reluctantly picking up the notebook.  
   
"Thought so," Gladiolus gruffed and headed into the kitchen.  
   
Whilst Gladiolus could cook, plain and simple meals; pasta, omelettes, cupcakes with sparkly spiracorn sprinkles (that last one was for Iris and Iris alone) what he couldn't do was conjure a meal out of thin air, with no ingredients, which judging by the state of the cupboards in the kitchenette, Ignis was very good at.  
   
What he did find, stuck behind a box of Chocobo Crunch, were two Cup Noodles, still in-date and therefore edible. So he boiled the kettle and took them through to the main room where Noctis quirked an eyebrow.  
   
"Just don't tell Iggy," he muttered in defeat, placing them on the coffee table. Noctis grinned. 

~*~

Ignis was out for three days. By Wednesday night, however, he was propped up in bed, enjoying some chickatrice noodle soup that Jared had made and had already completed the school work Gladiolus had dutifully collected for him.  
   
"So how was it honestly?" he asked Gladiolus, who sat on the bed with him, back up against the wall, feet tangled under the covers.  
   
"I don’t give you enough credit. I see him for a couple of hours for training, or whenever he decides to venture out of the citadel alone, but you," Gladiolus shook his head and rested back against the wall. "Man, props to you."  
   
Ignis smiled softly. "Thank you, I don't think I've rested that well in ages. Not since taking on extra responsibilities. It's nice to have someone I can trust."  
   
"That's what I’m here for. You can't do this alone."  
   
Ignis smiled and Gladiolus felt his cheeks redden. He really did like that smile. He yawned and tipped his head to the side. It was rather warm in Ignis' room and he could feel the beginnings of a headache; his body's way of telling him it was time to go to bed. He'd enjoyed his time as acting advisor,  there was no doubt about that. Hard work? Yes. Eye-opening? Most definitely. Would he do it again? In a heartbeat. However, if he was to do it again, even if it was to give Ignis a day-off every once in a while, he would need more information.  
   
"I'm thinking of asking my dad to sit in on more council meetings, maybe see if I can take some of your extra classes with you."  
   
"Really? Why?"  
   
"Just to be prepared you know. In case this happens again. Plus my dad is something else in that council chamber. I've trained with him, I've seen my dad the shield but I haven't seen my dad the councilmember and it struck me. That's my dad, he's the king's best friend as well as a shield, he sits on council meetings and war conferences and actually gives feedback and advice. If Noctis' wants me to do that then I'm going to have to start learning aren't I?"  
   
"That's why I'm here," Ignis reminded him.  
   
"Yeah but, I want to help. Two heads are better than one after all."  
   
"Indeed," Ignis said finally finishing his soup and placing the bowl on the table. "But not if both are stupid."  
   
Gladiolus snorted at that and laughed. It was short-lived, however, when the laugh turned into a cough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to my lovely beta; Edrela <3  
> Thanks to all of you for your continued support and comments <3


	7. Revelations (Part 2)

>   **January M.E 749**

Unsurprising to anyone, Gladiolus’ cough turned into the full-blown flu. Friday morning found him, flat on his back, with a fever, limbs aching and the urge to just crawl under the duvet and die.

Ignis apologised profusely. Jared disinfected the whole house. Iris made plans to stay at a friends house for the weekend and Clarus laughed at him, before announcing he was going to be spending that evening with Regis.

Gladiolus didn't have the energy to complain that they didn't do any of this when Ignis was sick.

“Don’t worry about Noctis, son. We’ll figure something out.” Clarus said as he and Ignis brought up water and medicine. Gladiolus looked like that the last thing on his mind was Noctis’ wellbeing.

“I would be honoured to assist,” Ignis said thoughtfully and he smiled when both male Amicitias looked at him. "My duties place Noct in my care after school so if it's an issue of finding a substitute for Gladio's post, I can ' _hold down the fort'_ as they say."

Clarus hummed thoughtfully before pulling out his phone to check the guard rotation for the next couple of days.

"If anything untoward were to happen," Ignis pressed, still stating his case for why he should be allowed to cover for Gladiolus. "I can call for back-up, his highness very rarely leaves the Citadel these days and when he does he has a driver. Additionally, if anyone suspicious approaches us I can stab them with a pen. The pen is mightier than the sword after all."

Gladiolus barked out a laugh, that quickly changed to a cough. He sat up to help his lungs and sipped a glass of water his father handed him.

"Can you at least wait until I'm better before you go stabbing people with pens. I would pay good money to see that," Gladiolus croaked.

Ignis raised an eyebrow. "You don't think I would be able to handle it?" he accused and Gladiolus shook his head, wincing at the pain it brought.

"The opposite. I can definitely see you going all bad-ass on someone with just a pen or even a decorative letter opener," he forced out a grin but with his body aching all over it was more like a grimace.

Gladiolus didn't miss the blush that crept over Ignis' cheeks or the way he coughed politely and turned his head to the side so that no-one saw. He grinned internally, wishing he was at least a little bit better, so he could enjoy it more.

"I will speak to Cor," Clarus said, oblivious to their playful banter. Or ignoring it, Gladiolus wasn't sure. "The only issue I see is tomorrow. Gladio was going to escort Noctis to the zoo in order to help him with a science project."

Gladiolus had been looking forward to escorting Noctis to the zoo. He'd finally been signed off and was allowed to be with Noctis outside the citadel on his own. Cor and his father finally trusted him to do his job and Gladiolus was determined not to mess up. Now, however, it wasn't going to happen. The fact that he was now allowed to escort the prince places meant that Ignis could finally have some time to himself, something that was an added bonus in Gladiolus' eyes.

"It's no bother for me to escort him," Ignis pressed again and Gladiolus opened his mouth to complain. Ignis should not be giving up his alone time in order to protect the prince. "I'd much rather I was there if Gladio couldn't be there. As I could ensure that he actually completes the task set to him rather than he plays truant and leaves it until the last minute."

Gladiolus knew that getting Noctis to actively do his homework was like fighting a losing battle, he'd struggled enough as it was the three days he was in charge, so the importance of this field trip was paramount and neither he nor Ignis could trust any-old crownsguard to accompany him.

"Dad, please can Iggy go? Even if someone else goes with them, just let Iggy go."

"I'll see who's available and if they don't mind," Clarus finally conceded and Gladiolus shot Ignis a winning smile. At least he hoped it was a smile, he did need to sneeze though so it might have been something else entirely.

With a nod and a quick reminder to Ignis that he was leaving in ten minutes, Clarus left the room. Ignis sat on the edge of Gladiolus' bed in a direct parallel to a scene that happened between them at the start of the week.

"Thanks," Gladiolus muttered, his eyes closing briefly. He felt the gentle touch of fingers on his face and he opened them again to see Ignis smiling down at him.

"It's merely a way of expressing my gratitude. You looked after Noct, it's the least I can do."

Gladiolus hummed and closed his eyes once more. Ignis fingers on his forehead were cool to the touch, the stroking motions soothing, he almost wished he didn’t have to get up and leave. If only people could see them now, it would certainly put the rumours of them being enemies to rest. And probably start new rumours.

All too soon, however, he felt Ignis' fingers leave his forehead and the mattress lift as the fifteen-year-old rose from the bed. He was too exhausted to do anything but moan indignantly at the lack of contact between the two but sighed when he felt Ignis press his lips in a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Trust me," he whispered and Gladiolus did.

~*~

"Urgh, if I get sick I'm blaming you both," Noctis grumbled after school once Ignis had explained Gladiolus' absence.

"Eating your vegetables combined with the amount of sleep you get and you'll be fine," Ignis commented back.

"Eating vegetables did nothing for you and Gladio and you guys eat like rabbits."

Ignis chose to not deign Noctis' comment with an answer and instead turned the conversation to a more meaningful topic; his science project.

"Despite Gladio's bed rest, you're still scheduled to visit the zoo tomorrow. Cor and I will accompany you."

Noctis blinked and stared up at Ignis before bursting out into laughter. "You protect me? No offence Specs but the only weapon you wield is a chef's knife and how much damage can you do with that?"

Ignis pushed his glasses onto his nose with a finger. "What do you remember about the Tonberry?" Noctis frowned, the laughter curtailed as he tried to figure out what Ignis was implying. "All I'm saying is never judge a book by his cover. Moreover, the Marshall will be with us should we require his assistance."

Noctis clicked his tongue, folded his arms and sat back in his chair. The assigned reading he was supposed to be working on instead of his sparring session with Gladiolus lay forgotten. Ignis just shook his head and rose to start on dinner.

The decision to allow him to accompany Noctis to the zoo had come as a text from Cor during lunch. He requested to meet with Ignis in the morning, to go over ground rules and a plan of action to ensure everyone's safety. Ignis had heartily agreed, he'd had nothing planned for his off-time anyway, not when Gladiolus had been working. He wasn’t worried about it. It was also just protocol. As long as Noctis gathered the information he needed they would be fine. Cor was called The Immortal for a reason and Ignis couldn't have asked for a better person to accompany them.

He made dinner quickly and effectively (a chickatrice pot pie) and returned to the main room to find that Noctis still hadn't touched his homework. "If you finish this now you can play games after dinner," he offered and Noctis looked up questionably.

"Will you play with me?" Noctis asked looking more like a child than he had since his accident. Ignis sigh in defeat.

A simple ‘of course,’ was all it took for Noctis to finally open up his books and start studying. Ignis smiled softly and wondered if the same principle would help in encouraging him to eat his vegetables.

Ignis didn't abhor games, he just wasn't very good at them. Gladiolus was better and often gave Noctis a run for his money, especially on those first-person shooters or fighting games Noctis leaned towards. Ignis could hold his own on the racing games, but generally, he preferred card games or chess, the latter being of no interest to Noctis and only of semi-interest to Gladiolus (more now that he was starting to get the hang of it from Ignis' tutelage.)

Making a quick note in his planner to catch up on the work he was going to be neglected by playing games, he took a moment to check on the pie before returning to assist Noctis with any questions he had on the reading.

"I don't get why Juliet is asking Romeo where he is, when he's right in front of her," Noctis asked upon Ignis' return and gestured to the part of his reading he was confused about.

"Wherefore in this instance means why rather than where."

"So why are you, Romeo?" Ignis nods. "Well, why can't they just say that instead of spouting in verse all the time. Inconsiderate bastards."

"Language," Ignis chided but basked in the satisfaction of knowing that Noctis understood at least some of what he was supposed to be reading.

~*~

The rest of the evening went along the same vein, with Noctis finishing his homework in time to eat and then playing games the rest of the evening. Ignis bowed out after their fifth defeat in a dungeon raid for a popular MMORPG they were playing.

Gladiolus was asleep when he arrived home. Ignis made himself a cup of coffee, changed into his pyjamas and joined him in his room. He sat on the floor beside Gladiolus' bed, his own homework spread out around him.

He'd finished his algebra and was working on an essay about the merits of fossil fuels when he felt a hand on his head, fingers curling into his hair as he worked.

"What are you doing?" croaked the voice that the hand belonged to and Ignis turned slightly. He looked up to see Gladiolus, perched tiredly on an elbow as he looked down at Ignis' work.

"Keeping you company," Ignis replied, quickly jotting down his train of thought on a different piece of paper so he wouldn't forget the point he was trying to make in his essay.

Gladiolus hummed, his hand still stroking Ignis' hair. "What time is it?"

"A little after one."

"Don't you have to be up early tomorrow?"

"I meeting Cor at nine and then we take Noct to the zoo at ten thirty."

"All the more reason to come to bed," Ignis blinked at his word choice but he put it down to his high fever and medicine running through his system.

"I'll tidy up and then I'll leave you to your rest."

"But it's Friday," Gladiolus complained, sounding like a petulant child and Ignis smiled. He hadn't moved yet anyway, Gladiolus hand stroking his hair was too nice to leave at that moment.

"You're running a high fever and are a little off-colour, the last thing you need is a sleepover."

"But I'm cold," Gladiolus murmured and even had the gall to pout in Ignis’ direction. "Just forget about the futon and join me, we can fit. We've done it before. Also, you're the one who gave me this stinking flu, you're unlikely to catch it again."

Ignis didn't have the heart to get into a discussion about various cold and flu strains and instead conceded to his friend's whim.

"Let me tidy up then," Gladiolus grinned and removed his hand from Ignis' hair before flopping back down on the bed.

Ignis put his books in his own room and returned his coffee cup to the kitchen. He half expected Gladiolus to be fast asleep again by the time he returned, but he was surprised to find the older boy propped up on his pillow. He'd moved over slightly to allow more room for Ignis and he brightened when Ignis placed his glasses on the desk and sat down on the bed.

"I would have thought you'd be asleep again," Ignis said as he tucked his feet under the duvet and lay down on his side, his back to Gladiolus.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't skip out on tradition," he replied and there was the sound of him moving down the bed slightly. The duvet was pulled up and Ignis nestled down into it. Being in Gladiolus' bed with him was almost second nature. Despite their best intentions and the roll-out futon that lived in the closet in the hall, Ignis and Gladiolus often wound-up in each other's bed. Watching a movie or reading until the dead of night and the two could be found curled up in each other's arms the next morning.

So it didn't come as too much as a surprise when he felt Gladiolus turn in against him and an arm draped over his waist.

"S'cold," he heard Gladiolus mutter sleepily and, pushing away his blush Ignis allowed himself to be ensconced in his friends embrace.

~*~

He awoke to find that Gladiolus had shifted in the night. He'd kicked off all the covers, which Ignis had nestled himself in and was now almost hugging the wall behind them. Sleeping with Ignis in his arms must have made him too hot and he'd tried to get away from the additional heat source as much as the tiny bed would let him.

De-tangling himself from the duvet, Ignis swung his legs out of bed and stood up. He reached for his glasses, checked the time on the desk clock and turned to see Gladiolus, turn in his sleep, starfishing into the empty space Ignis had left. His lips creased into a frown as he realised space was empty. Ignis watched, entranced as Gladiolus slowly woke up and blearily looked around.

"Whattimeisit?" he mumbled incoherently. Fortunately, Ignis was fluent in unintelligible linguists, due to his many years with Noctis and knew exactly what Gladiolus had asked.

"Seven," he said, rearranging the duvet so it was no longer bunched up at one side of the bed. "I'm heading off to work."

"M'k," Gladiolus curled into the duvet and sighed blissfully as sleep overcame him once more. "Bring me back a cactuar…"

Ignis held back a laugh as he wandered back to his own room to change.

"Good morning Master Ignis," Jared said as he emerged from his own room. "Shall I start a pot of coffee?"

"That would be perfect, thank you, Jared."

Jared smiled and started down the main stairs before pausing and turning back up slightly. "Master Clarus has asked me to bring him a spare change of clothes before I run some errands in town. I'm assuming by your alertness you're required at the Citadel this morning?"

"You assume correct, as always," Ignis replied with a smile.

"Excellent. Let me know when you're ready to leave and I'll drive you there myself."

With the prospect of transport to the citadel, Ignis settled into his morning routine and soon he was seated at the breakfast bar in the kitchen tucking into the pancakes Jared had made him with a fresh cup of coffee.

"How did Master Gladio look this morning?" Jared asked as he nursed his own cup of coffee.

"Better, although sleeping with an extra source of heat probably didn't help matters. Best to keep cool with a fever like his."

"He'll bounce back in no time. It's in his blood," Jared commented fondly. "Both him and his father, they come down with something and then two days of sleep later and they're as right as rain. It's something to admire about them that's for sure."

"Indeed," Ignis hummed, he knew his flaw was denying that he was ever ill in the first place. Which is why his flu lasted five days. Now that he knew Gladiolus was capable of picking up his mantle when it was required, maybe he should start acknowledging that he was feeling unwell sooner in order to recover faster. Either that - or make sure he never got ill again. "Could I bother you for a glass of orange juice?"

Jared winked and smiled knowingly before complying with Ignis' request.

~*~

The plan was simple. Stick with Noctis at all times, if anything were to happen Ignis was not to engage and instead take Noctis and run. Find a safe place to hide and call for extraction, it was so simple a five-year-old could do it. Or at least it was simple on paper.

The zoo was busy. A garula had given birth a couple of months ago and the zoo had finally deemed it safe for the public to meet the newest addition to the family. Cor mumbled about lack of communication and the added concern for Noctis' wellbeing, but Noctis (much to Ignis' surprise) put his foot down and put a stop to any plan that was rescheduling the trip for another day.

"Ignis already got me out of bed before noon on a Saturday, so I might as well continue with what I'm doing. Otherwise, I'll have to do it all again next Saturday and to be honest I'd rather use that time doing more productive things. Like sleep."

Cor acquiesced and after a quick update to Clarus back at the citadel, the three of them were weaving their way through the crowds to the aquarium.

They were meeting an aquarist who'd be able to answer questions with regards to Noctis’ project, "Fish Respiration and Temperature". The aquarium was supposed to have been shut-off to the public, for Noctis' safety and security, but alas, when they arrived it was to hordes of people seeking shelter from the cold January weather and avoiding the crowds visiting the garulet.

Cor swore under his breath as he surveyed the area. "I really must insist…"

"Nobody else in my class gets the privilege of having a whole aquarium closed to the public just so they can ask a fish keeper questions for their project."

"No-one else in your class is the prince of Lucis," Cor muttered but ducked to one side to update Clarus on new developments all the same.

Regardless of the setbacks, Noctis managed to compile all the information he needed for his project and the three of them were soon blinking in the winter sunlight as they stepped out of the aquarium.

"I was thinking that maybe I could go fishing and catch a couple of fish to observe over a longer period. It might help me understand what that woman was saying more," Noctis was saying as they passed the cactuar enclosure.

The sight of the little green creatures brought a smile to Ignis' face as he remembered Gladiolus' parting words to him that morning. He was so distracted that he didn't see he was about to walk into someone until Noctis pulled him sharply out the way.

"Watch where you're going," the man snarled. His head was bowed, hunched up against the cold, a hood covering his eyes and his hands in his pockets. He scowled at Ignis but it turned into a toothy grin when he saw Noctis, his eyes flying wide in recognition.

"Cor," Ignis called with trepidation, he didn't like the way the man was leering at Noctis, he also didn't like how eerily quiet it was in this part of the zoo.

Noctis had the sense to stand behind Ignis, his hand finding a safe haven in Ignis'. Ignis glanced around, the man was too close to them, Cor was too far away and Ignis was a little scared. He swallowed.

"I'm terribly sorry to have bumped into you, now if you'll excuse us…"

"Is that the prince?"

He felt Noctis squeeze his hand and Ignis kept his face passive, most admonitions of truth were made by facial expressions. "If you'll excuse me," he tried to push past the man but the man moved.

"This certainly saves me from looking for you. I heard that the aquarium had been closed for a royal visit and couldn't pass up this opportunity," he grinned and licked his lips menacingly. "I just have something to show you, that's all…" he pulled a hand from his pocket and sunlight glinted off the object he pulled out. A small silver pistol, the sight of which made Ignis' blood run cold, was resting on the man's palm. He flicked his wrist casually, flipping the pistol into the air only to catch it seconds later, fingers curled around the grip, index finger hovered over the trigger.

Ignis pushed all thought out of his mind as he turned quickly, pushing Noctis in front of him. "Fish," he hissed and Noctis glanced up at him a pale look on his face before sprinting in the direction of the aquarium, Ignis on his tail.

He plunged a hand into his pocket, pulling out his phone as he ran before hitting the side power button five times.

"Where are you?" Came Cor's voice as the call connected.

"Aquarium, hostile with a firearm. Purple jacket, hood covering head probably in pursuit."

There was a moment of silence then, "I have eyes, stay safe, stay hidden, do not engage."

Ignis nodded once. "Understood," he hung up, turned his phone to silent and stuffed it back into his pocket just as they reached the doors to the aquarium. It was still busy, a fish feeding session having just finished.

"Turn your phone off," Ignis said as calmly as he could despite the fact that his heart was currently hammering in his throat.

Noctis didn't argue merely did as he was told. He looked around nervously and Ignis wished he could assuage his fears, but he had no idea what to do. That man, whoever he was, wanted to hurt Noctis and it was Ignis job to keep him safe. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the man stalking towards them, still smiling. Cor was nowhere to be seen.

"Noct, go deeper in, find the gars."

Noctis nodded and disappeared, ducking behind a family as he did. Ignis strode over to where a red button was mounted on the wall. After a quick glance as to where their assailant was he pressed the button and ducked down behind a garbage can.

The button was a fire alarm and with timing and a little bit of luck, the crowds would evacuate blocking their attacker's path and buying him and Noctis more time. It also got innocent civilians out of the way.

As people started filing out of the building, Ignis kept to the shadows and found Noctis waiting nervously beside a tank with a vesper gar.

"What's that noise?" he whispered.

"Just the fire alarm," Ignis responded grabbing Noctis' hand and pulling him further into the aquarium. "Merely buying us some time," he glanced around again cursing that he hadn't taken much stock of his surroundings when he'd last been in. He was looking for the secondary exit. All buildings had one, in case the primary exit was blocked, but from his vantage point, he couldn’t see one. "Keep an eye out for a door," he whispered. "We need to get out of here."

Noctis nodded and they continued their search. The aquarium was empty now, only them and the fish as witnesses, it had a creepy sort of feel to it, and Ignis would be quite happy to never step foot in an aquarium again.

They found the secondary exit, nestled in between two tanks of bluegills. Still holding Noctis' hand they crept towards it.

"Oh, Prince!" a voice taunted and the door open.

Ignis bit back a curse and pushed Noctis behind him, he couldn't do much, he wasn't even armed and it wasn't the time nor the place to prove that he could actually stab someone with a pen. Even if it was a sharp pointed fountain pen.

A shot went out and without thinking, Ignis turned and pushed Noctis to the ground, using his body as a shield as he curled around him. Something scraped along his left arm as he went down, but he ignored it, Noctis' life was more important.

Another shot ran out and a grunt was heard before a thud of someone hitting the ground. Ignis glanced down at Noctis who was wide-eyed and shaking slightly. The sound of someone running spurred them into gear. With a quick glance over his shoulder, Ignis saw their attacker lying on the floor un-moving and he let out a breath.

"Ignis?"

Cor strode into view, flanked by two members of zoo security. The guards dealt with the assailant, whilst Cor focused on them.

"All good?"

Ignis nodded, and rose to his feet, shaking slightly. The adrenaline was wearing off. He extended a hand to Noctis, who rose with a wince.

"Where does it hurt?" Ignis asked automatically, giving his charge a look that suggested he'd best not lie.

"Head, I hit it when you pushed me down."

"Better hurt than dead," Cor muttered as Ignis retrieved the spare potion he always carried.

"What about you, specs? You alright?" Noctis asked after he'd cracked the potion. They started walking towards the exit to the aquarium.

Ignis nodded, he was fine. His arm stung, his fingers a bit numb, but it wasn't unbearable. It wasn't until they were out in natural daylight and away from the dim lighting of the fish tanks did Ignis realise why his arm hurt.

"Shit, Specs. You're bleeding!"

~*~

It was a close one, the bullet had scraped alongside the back of Ignis' arm, breaking the skin. Any closer and it could have been a lot more serious. A Hi-Potion had repaired the majority of the damage, but he was still left with a thin pale scar that extended between his elbow and the pit of his arm.

"I can't believe you got a scar before me," Gladiolus huffed and he ran his fingers lightly over it. Ignis' arm tingled at the touch and he smiled. He was in Gladiolus’ room, filling him in on the day's proceedings. "Please tell me you at least stabbed them with a pen or something in retaliation?"

Ignis shook his head and Gladiolus sighed but still continued to rub his fingers over Ignis' arm. Much to Ignis' delight.

"Are you okay?" he asked after a moment or two of silence and Ignis nodded his head, before sucking on his top lip and turning it into a shake. "You're feeling guilty," Gladiolus correctly surmised and Ignis looked at him. "Do you remember years ago, when Noct got hurt…"

"I can't help but to feel guilty," Ignis said cutting him off. "I know that what I did was the best thing to do. Noctis is safe because of my quick thinking and tactical analysis. Or so Cor says every time I see him. I just can't help but feel like I could have done more."

"More what?"

"Are you still planning to ask your father about taking classes with me on Monday?" Ignis asked suddenly, it was the makings of an idea. Something that had spun from a conversation he'd had with Cor.

 

 

> _"Sometimes the best fight is not to fight at all, but to defend."_
> 
> _"But who does the fighting?"_
> 
> _"Others in your party. Why do you think there was me and Clarus when Regis was touring Lucis?"_

"When I get over this flu, then that's the plan, yes," Gladiolus said bringing Ignis back to the present and Ignis looked down at him. He looked a lot better, Jared had been right.

"I'm considering asking permission to learn how to fight. Take some basic self-defence training."

Gladio stopped his ministrations of Ignis' arm and pierced him with a concerned gaze. "Really why?

"To be prepared. I couldn’t help but feel helpless as I dragged Noct away from someone who wanted to harm him. It's almost cowardice the way I acted. Using the lay of the land and hiding in the shadows. Surely it would have been better to stand our ground and fight? Noctis can defend himself, shouldn't I as his advisor, be able to extend him the same kindness and defend him? I do everything else for him…"

"That's why I'm here," Gladiolus reminded him in direct verbatim to a conversation that was had a couple of days previously.

"You weren't today," Ignis said softly and that was what scared Ignis most of all, the fact that Gladiolus hadn't been there.


	8. Feelings

> **June M.E 751 - Feelings**

"It's not a bad idea," Regis mused and glanced at the two teenagers shifting nervously in their seats before him.

"When are they going to find the time?" Clarus countered but Gladiolus could see that even his father thought it to be a good idea.

"I'm sure we can work something out. For instance, we have enough guards that Gladio could cut back on his crownsguard responsibilities and Ignis doesn't have to attend council meetings. I know we said we'd allow you to sit in to start assisting Noctis, but if you want to pursue this avenue then maybe we could hold off on Noctis' duties for a little while longer."

Clarus rocked his head from side to side as he contemplated his king's words. Gladiolus held his breath but sent Ignis a supportive smile. "What does your uncle say about all this?" he finally asked, looking at Ignis.

"I haven't asked him, per say," Ignis said, with a quick look at his shoes. "I thought it would be prudent to ask for forgiveness rather than permission in this sense. I also didn't want to worry him and distract him from his work."

"I can send word and let him know what we're doing. I'm sure he won't mind, he only wants what's best for you," Regis glanced at Clarus. "You still look uncertain."

"Do we really need them to learn each-others roles in this capacity?"

"You saw what happened when they both got ill. I had two guards, a steward and a mechanic to guide me, Noctis has only an advisor and a shield. Having them more well rounded wouldn't hurt." Regis seemed to have made up his mind. "Permission granted, we'll draw up some plans and schedules to see how best to pursue this."

Gladiolus and Ignis nodded as they both rose to bow.

~*~

Whilst Gladiolus knew to what extent he was getting into, he'd never appreciated the amount of work that Ignis went through in order to prepare for his role as an advisor until he started to sit in on Ignis' classes. The lessons, whilst not particularly hard were a far cry from the standard maths, common language or science subjects at school. No, Ignis was required to learn a variety of languages, including Ancient Lucian. There was also Military Tactics and Strategy. Military History. Ancient Lucian History, Ancient Solheim History, Government and Politics of Niflheim, Accordo and Tenebrae… the list was endless and Gladiolus was immensely proud of his friend. For even though Ignis had been learning this stuff for years, he'd still persevered and committed no matter how boring hearing how the elected officials of the Accordo Protectorate rallied and failed in their quest for freedom twenty odd years ago.

Ignis showed the same amount of dedication to his theoretical studies as he did to his weapons and self-defence training. It was decided that Gladiolus could teach him the basics. The self-defence aspects as well as various fighting styles. Cor would be brought in to help him choose and subsequently master weapons.

All members of the Crownsguard were required to be as well rounded as possible when it came to fighting and that included using a variety of different weapons. However, only the high-ranking officials tended to lean towards a certain type of glaive. Gladiolus (and his father before him) favoured the bulkier swords of greatswords and shields, whilst Cor was very handy with his katana. Ignis, it seemed, had been eyeing up daggers and pole-arms whenever he was asked to choose a weapon.

Gladiolus had to admit, it suited him. Ignis was very quick, he was small and lithe and could easily dodge out of the way and duck under Gladiolus bulkier frame. Gladiolus was the elephant and Ignis the mouse who constantly got under his feet. Daggers gave Ignis to the opportunity to get up close and personal with his attacker, whilst pole-arms gave him an advantage of being able to attack from a distance. Combining the two together and Ignis soon became a force to be reckoned with.

"Why did you choose daggers and pole-arms," Gladiolus asked suddenly during a sparring session after Ignis had been training for almost a year.

Ignis smirked, and pivoted out of the way as Gladiolus swung his leg round hoping to catch him off guard. He summoned a dagger and glanced at it fondly.

"I have you to thank I suppose," he said, banishing his dagger away again. He'd gone through a ceremony much like Gladiolus' a couple of months after having the go-ahead from their king. It made sense for him to be bonded to the crystal and have easy access to his weapons.

Gladiolus paused, a reached for the bottle of water he'd left on a bench. They'd been practising their hand to hand combat. Ignis had become very nimble in the year he'd been training. He'd found a way to work gymnastics into his fighting style which could see him cartwheeling and flipping out of the way. Gladiolus didn't like to admit it but he got very distracted when Ignis started twisting in mid-air.

"Me to thank?" Gladiolus asked confused. "I had suggested katanas like Cor or fencing."

"Decorative letter openers and pens." the seventeen-year-old repeated with a smile and Gladiolus chuckled. Trust Ignis to find a hidden meaning. “The same question to you why a greatsword?”

This was easy. “I like to prove I can handle the big swords and that I know what I'm doing with them.”

Ignis coughed in surprise and turned away, blushing. 

Gladiolus just shrugged, what had he said that caused Ignis to get all flustered like that? "Do you want to go again?" he asked, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"I'm sure I could be persuaded," he said with a wink and although Gladiolus knew that gesture was supposed to be completely innocent, he couldn’t help the way his heart fluttered. What was going on with him?

~*~

Ignis had to admire the commitment Gladiolus put into his studies. It wasn't easy to catch up with him when he'd been learning since he was old enough to understand what was being taught. The dedication he showed and the questions he asked were all admirable and Ignis found himself getting distracted every time Gladiolus spoke. Even if it was to request a small recess so he could let everything sink in.

Even when they were training together Ignis found that his heart would flutter when Gladiolus paused their spar to correct his stance or compliment on something he'd done right. Even something as innocent as placing his large hands on Ignis' small waist in order to rearrange him into a more comfortable position, sent signals to his brain that he had no idea of what to do with.

What was going on?

"You ever thought about dating?" Ignis asked suddenly during a brief respite. They were studying Nifillian Martial Law and their tutor had stepped out to take a phone call.

Gladiolus stared at him, and Ignis could feel his face flush. _Why did he just ask that? What had brought it on?_ He knew what had brought it on actually, he'd been distracted again. Thinking about how friendly Gladiolus was with everyone. There was a cute barista in the coffee-shop they frequented on their way home from work and she was always giving them both extra shots of coffees with accompanying winks.

"Not really," Gladiolus mused, shifting back in his chair and swinging on the back two legs. "Not got much time, have I?" he chuckled before glancing at Ignis with an unreadable look on his face. Ignis hated that look but loved it in the same breath. "You?"

"If you've got no time, then I certainly have no time." Ignis retorted with a laugh. He couldn't help but feel relieved that Gladiolus wasn't thinking of dating anyone, but he didn't know why.

The issue of time was always a big one. Gladiolus, now eighteen and a fully inducted member of the crownsguard, had graduated high school and was attending some classes at the Crown City University in order to round out his education. Mainly Physiotherapy and Military History. Ignis was a year off from graduating school and from becoming a fully inducted member of the crownsguard. So he had less time than Gladiolus to pursue dalliances of the heart. They were both married to their work.

"When do you leave for your survival training?"

"September. Cor said it's not too hot at that time of year so it shouldn't be unbearable, but still hotter than Insomnia. I see it as fewer clothes to pack and a chance to work on my tan." he flexed his muscles expertly and Ignis covered up his blush with a cough. "When are you starting to sit in on council meetings again?"

"After graduation," Ignis said, happy the conversation was moving away from Gladiolus' new-found love of not wearing any tops. Especially now he wasn't restricted to the formal crownsguard uniform of his youth. Ignis found himself missing that uniform and wished the formal occasions in which Gladiolus had to wear it came around more often. "Have you met Noct's new friend?"

"Promptly?"

"Prompto."

"Close," Gladiolus shrugged and Ignis shook his head in exasperation and also to avoid looking at the way his shoulders raised up. "What about him? Is he a bad influence, do I need to beat him up?" he flexed again and wriggled his eyebrows menacingly and Ignis laughed.

"Hardly, poor thing looks like he could be blown over by a gust of wind. You'll no-doubt meet him soon enough. The security checks for him and his parents have all come back clean."

"What do they do?"

"Mother is a dance teacher and father works in mechanical engineering. Both full-time. Noct says they really only see each other in the evenings or on the weekends so, be prepared to see a lot of him over the summer holidays."

Gladiolus huffed and nodded, picking up his pen and rolling it between his fingers. He stopped as their tutor returned and tapped Ignis on the nose with it. "As long as he doesn’t get in my way, it'll be fine."

Ignis blushed and returned to his notepad as their tutor started talking. His hand absentmindedly touching his nose when the pen had touched it. What was happening?

~*~

Gladiolus couldn't help but repeat the words in his head over and over again. By now they had merged together so much that if he said them out loud they would be an unintelligible jumble of words.

_ "You ever thought about dating?"  _ What on earth had prompted Ignis to say that? He knew that the barista in the coffee shop flirted to no end with the both of them, but that same barista also flirted with the elderly man who only wanted a pot of tea and a scone, and the weird cat lady who asked for a glass of milk to go with her caramel frappe.

However, the more that the barista flirted the more Gladiolus realised that he just wasn't interested. He knew he would have to be eventually, but his dad had been nearly thirty when he met Gladiolus' mother. Gladiolus certainly had time to find someone. He also had time to figure out what the hell was going on with his hormones every time Ignis entered the room or brushed up against his shoulder, or shifted into him when they were sharing the same bed during their sleepovers.

Come to think of it, maybe they should stop sleeping in the same bed. It was fine when they were younger, but now? Gladiolus didn't want to broach the subject though, he liked sleeping in the same bed as Ignis. It was comforting to know that he was there. He decided not to say anything unless Ignis spoke up first. Ignis, however, seemed quite content with their arrangement that he never mentioned it either.

"What are you reading?"

Ignis looked up from his book and over at him, his green eyes shining with an emotion that Gladiolus couldn't exactly work out. He pushed himself up against the wall to be able to turn and look at his friend.

"Just a book," Ignis said vaguely.

"I can see that," Gladiolus teased and tried to tilt the cover so as to read the title. Ignis' jerked the book out of his reach and grinned. Gladiolus sighed and brought his hand back, hitting the wall as he did so. The bed was getting too small for the two of them but was asking for a bigger bed just so the two of them could comfortably lie next to each other a good enough excuse? "Read to me then?"

Ignis blushed and shook his head. "Maybe next chapter."

Now Gladiolus was really intrigued. "Why do I get the feeling you're embarrassed about what you're reading."

Ignis had no response and instead sighed, before placing a metal bookmark in the book to mark his place and handing it to Gladiolus.

Gladiolus smirked and accepted the book. He turned it over and read the blurb. "Doesn't sound so bad," he commented as he read about a prince from a far-away land being overthrown and sent to live out his life as the slave to an enemy prince.

"Keep reading," Ignis muttered, hiding his face behind his hands.

" _ Where he is expected to… _ " Gladiolus coughed as he read on. "Ignis!" he gasped in surprise as the summary of the book took a rather different turn than the one he was expecting.

Ignis shifted further into the bed, no doubt wanting the sheets to absorb him so he didn't have to deal with his friend knowing what he liked to read. The thing was though, the book actually sounded interesting. Certainly, nothing he was expecting Ignis of all people, Ignis who blushes madly whenever two characters kiss on television.

"I didn't know you had it in you," he teased, opening up the book and scanning the first page, being mindful not to let Ignis' bookmark fall out. "Is it any good?"

The sheets moved and Gladiolus suspected that it was a nod, but he pulled back the covers to make sure. "Yes," Ignis mumbled and grabbed the duvet up and over his face. Gladiolus didn't miss the fact that his best friend was a lovely shade of pink.

Gladiolus grinned and started to read out loud, causing Ignis to moan in embarrassment and shift uncomfortably under the duvet. Gladiolus smiled. There was something about the shy Ignis beside him that made his heart soar. It was a side of him that only he would see and Gladiolus really wanted to see more of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are happening... are you excited? I'm excited!
> 
> Oh, and did you notice that this story has become a series? I wrote a little something for Iggy's birthday set in this verse and I have plans for others :)
> 
> Thank you all! <3


	9. Awakening

> **September M.E 751**

Gladiolus was exhausted, hungry, and filthy but all of those became irrelevant when he saw Ignis. He'd been gone for seven days, leaving in the early hours of Saturday morning and returning late into Friday night. Survival training, Cor had called it. Gladiolus had called it a vacation from hell. He understood the need for it, he even learned from the experience. He knew how to pitch a tent, how to fish, how to hunt and forage for food, how to cook simple yet filling meals. It was all needed and all necessary, he just wasn't prepared for how much he would miss Ignis. He also couldn't help but wonder if Ignis had missed him.

The answer, it seemed was yes.

Ignis had been in the kitchen making himself a cup of tea. He wore a simple crew neck, with a pair of low-riding sleep pants. It was completely casual, and anyone who only ever saw Ignis at work would be surprised at the young advisor now. Gladiolus was proud to be able to see this look on a daily basis.

Ignis hadn't noticed their arrival at first, his hands methodically measuring out tea leaves into a mug and stirring them into a boiled pot of water. He was distracted, reading something that Gladiolus couldn't see from his current vantage point.

The sound of Clarus placing his cloak over the back of a bar stool, caused Ignis to turn. His slightly started look turned to one of happiness when he saw who was there.

"You're back?" he breathed, hovering in between a bow and moving closer. He ended up staying where he was, rocking slightly on the balls of his feet.

"I managed to convince Cor that we would be more receptive to the feedback if we postponed the debrief until the morning. Plus," Gladiolus shrugged unabashedly. "It's Friday night."

Ignis rolled his eyes and smiled, turning back to the kettle briefly to check on the status of the tea. "It's chamomile and there's enough for all of us," he said.

"Wonderful," Clarus said with a grin at them both. He walked over to a cupboard to retrieve two extra mugs and placed them on the counter where Ignis filled them up.

"I would have thought you'd want to sleep. It couldn't have been easy sleeping on the rough ground for six nights," Ignis commented taking a sip of the tea. 

Gladiolus walked over to the counter, brushing his shoulder against Ignis' as he leaned forward to pick up his drink. "Yes, but I can do that with you."

Clarus choked slightly on his drink. "Hot," he muttered when Ignis looked at him concernedly. "It's good though," he added. 

Gladiolus blushed as he went over the previous conversation. That wasn't what he wanted to say, well it was, but it wasn't. Why couldn't he make sense?

"During our weekly sleepover I mean," he tried to make it better, but the excuse just sounded lame.

Ignis leaned into him, bumping his hip against Gladiolus' own. "You'll need to shower before anything else." Ignis' eyes were shining and out of the corner of Gladiolus' eye, he saw his father, hide a grin behind his mug. Ignis laughed and Gladiolus realised that it was probably at the mixture of an expression on his face, confusion, embarrassment, adoration. "I'll be up for a little while longer if you do wish to carry on with tradition. However, I will be understanding if you decide to sleep in your own room."

Gladiolus huffed. "Not likely."

Ignis grinned and tapped a long finger on his nose. "Shower first though please," he shot Clarus a small grin at the bark of laughter the father-figure let out, before taking his mug and leaving the kitchen.

Gladiolus tried to look offended, but there was no denying that Ignis was right. He was rather, pungent. After all spending, six nights with only bottled water or bathing in streams didn't do anything for hygiene. That and sharing a tent with six other guys.

"You've got it bad my boy," his father said, taking another sip of his tea and shaking his head softly.

"Got what bad?" Gladiolus asked as he watched Ignis walk up the stairs. It was to make sure he didn't fall, he reasoned. 

"You'll see," his father replied.

Gladiolus groaned at the ambiguity. It was almost as worse as _'I'll tell you when you're older.'_ His eyes glanced down, surprised to see that Ignis hadn't taken his reading material with him. It was a newspaper, opened and folded to the classified where a number of advertisements had been circled in a variety of colours.

"Ah," his father crept up behind him, making him jump slightly. "Seems, Ignis has started looking already."

"Looking?" Gladiolus glanced down at the paper again. "Looking for what?"

"An apartment. Ignis requested permission to move out."

Gladiolus turned quickly to look at his father, tea sloshing dangerously in his mug. "Moving out? What, no wait, hang, on. Why?" He was rambling, trying to make head or tail over what his father was telling him.

"Gladio, the arrangement was that Ignis lives with us until either his Uncle returned from Accordo, or he was old enough to live on his own. The latter, it seems has arrived."

"But why can't he just stay here?"

"Have you ever considered the fact that Ignis might think he was imposing on us? That he wouldn't want to overstay his welcome."

"But he wouldn’t be," Gladiolus was grasping at straws now.

"No, he wouldn't be," his father agreed. "But this is Ignis we're talking about."

Gladiolus slumped and turned back to the paper. He picked it up with his free hand and scanned the page. "I just wish he would have spoken to me about it."

"He was probably waiting until tomorrow. Your return distracted him, hence why he left the paper. He wouldn't have intentionally left it for you to find."

Gladiolus grunted pathetically and he felt Clarus pat him sympathetically on the shoulder. "Speak to him Gladiolus and tell him how you feel."

It wasn't until his father had taken his cloak and tea and retreated into his office did Gladiolus realise that he wasn't just talking about Ignis' untimely departure from their house.

~*~

The problem was, he surmised as he showered, that he didn't entirely know how he felt about Ignis. They were best friends, there was no denying that. There was also no denying the fact that he also wanted to get closer to Ignis. But how could they get closer? They already were best friends, what came beyond friends?

He also didn't know how to bring up the topic of asking about the apartment hunting.

It took him three reads of the newspaper but he finally figured out the colour-coding system. There were three colours. Red were studio apartments, where the bedroom, living room and kitchen were all pretty much the same room. There were only two of those ones. The next in quantity were blue and green. Blue being two-bedded apartments, green being one-bedded. There were more blue circles then green and Gladiolus didn't quite know how to take that.

He dried and slipped on a pair of sleep pants, opting to leave his chest uncovered. A few weeks ago, he'd started to undergo the process for getting a tattoo like his father's across his arms and chest. It was painful but bearable and Gladiolus didn’t like to aggravate it more than necessary.

Ignis' door was open, a reading light casting a warm glow over him and Gladiolus couldn't help but stop and stare. Cute, wasn't the right word to use in this situation, neither was beautiful, the way Ignis lay, propped up against the headboard of his single bed was breathtaking.

He glanced up at Gladiolus with an amused smile. "What is it?" he asked and Gladiolus had to swallow just to clear his head.

"I.. Er… You're moving out?" He panicked, and he backtracked as soon as he'd said it. "Shit, sorry I mean… well…" he lamely held up the classifieds. "I found this in the kitchen. Dad said you're thinking of moving out?"

Ignis sighed and closed the book he was reading, before placing it on the side. He shifted on the bed, moving over towards the wall and gestured for Gladiolus to sit next to him.

"Yes," he stated once Gladiolus had sat down. "I'm entertaining the idea of moving out," he held up a hand to stop any interruptions. "I spoke to the king and your father the other day. Thanked them for letting me stay, however, I feel that I'm at the right age that I should move out and gain some independence. The king agreed and although Clarus tried to talk me out of it, he finally conceded as well."

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"Gladio," Ignis said with a hint of frustration. "You were on your survival trip, this is the first time I've seen you since our last sleepover."

Gladiolus at least had the foresight to look sheepish. He glanced down, at his hands, folded limply in his lap. Ignis sighed again and placed one of his own over them.

"Sorry," he whispered. "That was uncalled for. The truth is I didn't know how to broach the subject."

"Just a little warning would have been nice, a text message or waiting until I came home before having a full blown discussion with the king."

"It's not that easy,"

"Not that easy? Ignis, shit…" Gladiolus moved so he was sitting up and facing his friend. Ignis followed suit, moving into the centre of the bed, and crossing his legs. They sat with knees touching. "What's going through your head Iggy? I don't want you to leave, I missed you too much this week than was normal and if you leave then…" he trailed off.

Ignis allowed himself a little smirk. "You missed me?"

"That's what you got from that?" Gladiolus groaned, running a hand through his long hair. It was almost to his shoulders now and so many people kept comparing him to Clarus it was unbelievable. It was enough motivation to have it all cut off.

Ignis relaxed his shoulders and expelled a little breath from his lungs. He clasped and unclasped his hands, before clasping them again and rotating his thumbs around each other. He bit his lip, itched his nose and looked down at his lap. He drummed his fingers on his knee, sucked his top lip and was about to itch his nose again when Gladiolus grabbed his hands and pulled them down between them.

"Why isn't it easy?" he asked, forcing the advisor to look up at him. "I've never seen you this nervous," he added.

"I didn't know how to ask if you wanted to move in with me."

It was said quietly, so quietly that Gladiolus had to strain to make sure he'd heard everything correctly. Ignis wanted him to move in with him? That would explain the high number of two-roomed apartments circled. He glanced up at Ignis, searching his eyes for any sign of a lie. It wasn't there, only the truth and Gladiolus didn't know what to do. The answer, of course, was simple, a resounding yes, but the way his heart was beating left him speechless at the sight of a completely out of character and nervous Ignis. Or the way his stomach was doing flip-flops at the thought of living with Ignis.

Sure they lived together now, but this was his dad's place. They would have their own place, it would be… Gladiolus struggled to find the right word. Domesticated.

"Gladio," Ignis whispered and Gladiolus realised he hadn't given an answer yet. 

"Shit, sorry. Er... Yeah. I'd have to ask my dad, but yeah. That would be great…" he tried to play off nonchalantly, but there was no mistaking his huge grin or the way he squeezed Ignis' hands in excitement.

Ignis smiled. "You must be exhausted though," he said, brow furrowing in concern. "Let's get some rest, we can talk and plan more tomorrow."

Gladiolus yawned. Now that Ignis had brought it up he realised how tired he actually was. "Yeah…" he grunted and the two of them made to move from their positions and actually get into the bed. "I have a debrief with Cor in the morning, but we could meet for lunch?"

"Noctis has a study session planned with Prompto and I'm watching to make sure they actually study. But I suppose I could be persuaded to give them a video-game break at a time where lunch is being served in the café across the road."

Gladiolus grinned as they pulled the duvet up over themselves. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah," the casual way Ignis said his affirmation also made his stomach jump. He made a mental note to get Ignis to speak colloquially more often.

He shifted slightly trying to get comfortable, they really were getting too big for a single bed. He turned over onto his side to see that Ignis had already moved on to his and they were now facing each other. Faces inches apart.

"You're too muscly," Ignis teased, a long finger reaching out and poking Gladiolus in the ribs. His stomach launched into space at the touch.

"Maybe we should invest in a double bed when we get our own place," Gladiolus suggested.

"A double? Why not a queen?" Ignis yawned.

"Ooh, a king."

"We'd lose the intimacy in a king," Ignis whispered, eyes closing sleepily.

Gladiolus didn't say anything, merely waited for his stomach to orbit the earth before landing back in his body. He raised a hand and brushed a few strands of hair of Ignis' face before settling down to sleep.


	10. Moving Forward (Part 1)

> **March M.E 752 - Moving Forward.**

The image of Ignis wearing full Crownsguard regalia, with the button down jacket, and his hair spiked up out of his face was enough to render Gladiolus speechless. And the gloves! The same damn gloves as Gladiolus had all those years ago, were now fitted onto Ignis' own hands. He knew they were his because Ignis' own were tucked into the inside pocket of the jacket Gladiolus was wearing. He'd found them on Ignis' bedside table, and when he tried to return them, Ignis had just smirked and held up his gloved hand, showing the flesh of his wrist from where the gloves didn't quite fit before joining the rest of the presenting recruits as they completed their Crownsguard training.

Gladiolus swallowed and tried to still his rapidly beating heart, he had no idea what was going on but at the same time, he knew it all had to do with the image of Ignis in a uniform. He'd just never seen it worn before, he knew he had one. They all had one for formal occasions or security detail, but Ignis' training was different, he'd done the compulsory ten hours of detail but Gladiolus had never had the luxury of seeing him wear it. He decided right there and then, that he liked it. The Crownsguard uniform had always held a mixture of emotions and memories throughout the years, but this one, standing formally in his own at Noctis' left shoulder, watching as Ignis mingled with the other recruits taking part in the ceremony with him, was his favourite.

"Earth to Gladio?"

Gladiolus started and turned towards the voice only to be met by a stoic glare from Noctis.

"What?" he asked, voice unusually gruff.

"Dad asked when you and Ignis are moving?" Noctis jerked his head to his right where King Regis was standing and waiting for an answer. Gladiolus' father stood next to him, in a similar fashion to how Gladiolus himself was standing.

"Sorry," he bowed his head formally before glancing up to meet the green eyes of the king. "Iggy mentioned that we should get the keys either tonight or first thing tomorrow morning."

The answer was satisfactory at the least, and everyone turned back to watch the crowd. A few of the braver ones came up to the dais and shook hands with everyone in attendance, others stood back and chatted with family and friends. Ignis, however, had disappeared.

Gladiolus had scanned the room three times before he saw the young advisor slip back in through a side door. Their eyes locked and Ignis smiled warmly up at him, bowing his head in deference before joining his fellow Crownsguard for more mingling and congratulations.

The smile alone had sent a shiver up Gladiolus spine. He was learning that any kind of look from Ignis gave him these foreign sensations and more often than not he craved more of them. His phone vibrated in his pocket, and with a surreptitious glance to ensure that none of his superiors was watching, he slipped it out to read the message.

[ **Message from Ignis (11.00):** We can pick up the keys at 4]

His heart skipped a beat, it was happening, finally happening. He and Ignis had been looking around for months but now, it was finally happening. Ignis had only turned eighteen last month, Gladiolus turned nineteen next month. They had both finished high school and now they had both finished with their Crownsguard training. The receiving of their keys, signing a lease that was in their name, an apartment they were paying for with their money, it all gave Gladiolus a sense of pride. He and Ignis were adults. They had a job, an income, a life together. That last thought specifically sent another tingle up his spine. He would be happy if they lived in a cardboard box, or were camping around Lucis. As long as they were together he would be happy.

He'd been doing a lot of thinking since his talk with his father in the kitchen almost six months ago.  A lot of soul searching and it was plain to him now that his love for Ignis was beyond that of brothers, way beyond anything platonic like he had with Noctis or even Prompto. No, Gladiolus loved Ignis beyond love itself and it hurt his heart to think that Ignis might not feel the same way.

What he needed to do was follow his father's advice and tell Ignis how he really felt, before he went and ruined it.

He scanned the crowd again, the visitors and spectators dwindling as they went back to their daily lives. The ceremony was over and people still had work to do.

Noctis nudged him and gestured his head to the end of the dais, indicating that he wanted to get out of here. With a formal bow to both his father and the king, he followed his prince and stepped off the dais, right into the path of Ignis.

"Great work Specs! Thanks for getting me a day off school," Noctis grinned and Gladiolus rolled his eyes. Never mind the fact that this had been a rite of passage for all those involved, an honour to everyone who watched, Noctis was only concerned about the fact that he missed a whole day of school. "In all seriousness though," and he lowered his head slightly, almost like he was embarrassed by what he was about to say. "Here," and he shoved a small box into Ignis' hands.

Ignis turned it over in his hands, an unreadable look on his face. He glanced up at Gladiolus, eyes searching questionably. Gladiolus responded with a shrug. He was in the dark as much as Ignis was.

"Clarus said it's custom for Crownsguard to be gifted with a symbol of service. Gladio's got his necklace thing, Cor has his keychain and so I wanted to get you something."

Ignis's eyes opened wide as he lifted the lid off the box and glanced inside. Holding the box in one hand he lifted a small chain out, a pendant on the bottom, a little skull, much like the one that adorned Gladiolus' own necklace. The Caleum symbol for a lifetime of service, till death, do they part.

"Noct…" Ignis sounded strangely choked up and Gladiolus resisted the urge to pull him into a hug. This wasn't his moment.

Fortunately sensing the emotion, Noctis stepped forward and hugged his advisor. "You didn't have to go through what you went through for me. Yet you did and I'm extremely grateful. I'm remarkably lucky to have a sword and shield by my side and I don't think I would be able to do anything without you both.

"I feel like your trying to get something out of this," Gladiolus gruffed and Noctis stepped back, a mock hurt look on his face.

"I would never…"

Gladiolus was pleased to see that Ignis joined him in giving their prince a look of complete and utter disbelief.

"I want my own place," he finally mumbled and Gladiolus laughed.

"Not a chance, you can't even get yourself up in the morning, what makes you think you could live alone?"

"I'll have Specs!" Noctis counted.

"Who is not your personal assistant nor your slave. He is your advisor and is going to an advise you against this."

He glanced towards Ignis, who surprisingly didn't seem utterly put off on the idea.

"There's potential," he said and Gladiolus allowed his mouth to drop open. Noctis, however, grinned as a small  _ yes _ escaped his lips. "However, it won't be easy. You need to prove you are ready for the responsibility."

Noctis smile faltered. "What do you mean?"

"If you can prove to me, and thus your father and the council that you can be responsible and live by yourself, I will vouch for you. However, this means that for the next month, you are not to moan about your duties, you are to get out of bed on time, without fail. You will attend your sessions with Gladio, limit video games and hang out with Prompto until all other work is completed, without being prompted by me…. Need I go on?"

Noctis sighed. "No, I get it."

Gladiolus finally closed his mouth, Ignis was a genius! It wasn't a no, but it wasn't a yes either. There was hope as long as he worked for it.

~*~

"Sign here, here and here," their new landlord clicked his tongue impatiently as Ignis picked up the tablet they had been presented with and proceeded to read the document on it word for word. It can’t have been exciting, it was all terms and conditions and lease agreements, but Gladiolus knew that Ignis wouldn't sign anything unless he knew exactly what he was signing for.

"What's this extra charge for?" Ignis pointed to a line in the clause that stated  _ Liability charge _ .

Their landlord shrugged. "You both work for the crown, need to up my insurance when I have high profile tenants that may be a liability to me or my building."

"Wouldn’t having us both here increase the safety of your building?" he gestured innocently to Gladiolus who chose at that moment to stretch his arms above his head, bones cracking innocently.

"Point taken," the landlord agreed, rather quickly and took the tablet back to make the necessary amendments to the clause. Ignis shot Gladiolus a grin.

Ignis was a master negotiator, first the prince and now this landlord who was trying to get extra money out of them just because of who they worked for.

Soon enough though leases were signed, emailed to all relevant parties and a set of keys were placed in their outstretched hands. The place was theirs.

Ignis saw their landlord to the door and Gladiolus glanced around. It was modest enough, a large open plan living area, a kitchen large enough for them both to be in at the same time. Two large bedrooms and a bathroom complete with a bath and a shower. There was no balcony, but the living area windows overlooked the wharf. In the distances, far enough away that they could separate their personal and work lives but still close enough to get to in an emergency, was the Citadel.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ignis asked joining him at the window with the city sprawling below them.

"Just can't believe that all this is ours," he turned around to the empty room and gestured.

"Indeed," Ignis smiled. "We've waited so long to get here, it hardly seems possible at the moment." They were standing shoulder to shoulder, so close that it made the hair on Gladiolus' arms stand up at the proximity, he really wanted to reach out and touch him, hold him. He opened his arms in an open invitation for a hug and smiled when Ignis leaned into him. He closed the embrace and squeezed

"Thank you," he whispered into Ignis' ear, inhaling the scent of his shampoo. "I'm really happy we're doing this."

Ignis pulled back a little to look at him and Gladiolus’ heart soared. "Shall we stay here tonight?"

"And sleep where?" Gladiolus counted. As much as he wanted to, as much as he didn't want to head home and instead stay here where it was just him and Ignis with not a care in the world, there wasn't any furniture.

"There's a bed in one of the rooms, and a supermarket on the corner. We go get the essentials; sheets, towels, food, coffee machine, and then spend the night here. Just the two of us, it is Friday after all." he added with a small smile.

"I love how you think a coffee machine is essential," Gladiolus laughed, squeezing him into another hug before separating. It was Friday and getting to spend the night in their new apartment was an exciting thought.

~*~

Four hours later saw them both in the kitchen, Ignis washing up their new plates and cutlery whilst Gladiolus dried and put away. The remains of the take-out they'd order from Little Galahd lay on an upturned milk cartoon in the middle of the room.

Ignis yawned.

"Bedtime?" Gladiolus asked. He hoped not, he had still yet to confess his feelings.

"As much as I am loathed to admit at being tired when it's not even ten o'clock yet, it does seem that way," he must have mistaken Gladiolus' disappointed look for something else. "Don't feel you have to, just because I am," he added, handing the last plate to Gladiolus and draining the water in the sink.

"I'll have a shower and see how I feel after that," Gladiolus responded. "It's not as if I can stay up late and watch television."

Ignis chuckled. Gladiolus grinned and after tidying away the take-out boxes and switching out the lights, they made their way to the room that Ignis had already claimed. The apartment had come with minimal furniture, a double bed in one of the rooms, a sofa, a fully functional kitchen and a washing machine. They'd done some shopping earlier that was slated to arrive with next day delivery and King Regis had given them both the weekend off in order to unpack and get settled. Gladiolus was looking forward to it all.

"Oh," he heard Ignis murmur as they entered the room and Ignis had started emptying his pockets onto the bed. His phone, his wallet, two sets of keys and a small gift box.

"Is that… ?" Gladiolus asked, glancing towards the box.

Ignis nodded, and lifting the lid of the box he held up the pendant so they both could see. "Could you fasten it for me?"

Swallowing his nervous feelings about touching Ignis in a way that wasn't just a hug, he accepted the pendant and placed it gently around his neck, clasping the two ends together.

Ignis turned around and Gladiolus smiled.

"It suits you. It's elegant and dignified. Everything that you are." The necklace sat perfectly between in the middle of Ignis' collarbone and Gladiolus had the strangest desire to kiss where it lay. He held back and instead, settled for adjusting it, making it so the skull, faced forward. His fingers lingered on skin longer than was necessary.

"Thank you," Ignis muttered, blushing slightly and Gladiolus reluctantly removed his hands.

"Anytime," Gladiolus gruffed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He felt weird, not ill weird, but a weirdness that was hard to explain. His heart was doing flip-flops, that was a pressure in his stomach that was unfamiliar to him. The atmosphere in the room had changed as well. Ignis licked his lips and looked down at their feet. Neither of them said anything, neither of them moved. "I should.." Gladiolus coughed, there were so many things he wanted to do, but nothing he knew how to do to. He brought his hands out of his pocket and let them fall to his side where they bounced listlessly against his thigh. "I should shower."

Ignis nodded, his gaze drifting up and then back down to the floor and Gladiolus couldn't work out if his friend seemed disappointed that he had to leave. He longed to ask but didn't know how to put his newfound feelings into words. The biggest worry was what if Ignis didn't see him in that way at all?

He showered in record time, wanting nothing more than to finally say what he had to say before it was buried under all the excitement of their move. He just hoped that what he had to say didn't change Ignis mind about living with him.

Ignis was in bed, their crisp new sheets having been placed on earlier.  It was only a double but already looked the perfect size for the both of them. No more being squished up against the wall or almost forced out of bed, with how small their old beds were. Another thought crossed his mind, one that could also change depending on the outcome of what he had to say. Would they still have Friday night sleepovers?

He crawled into the bed, Ignis, wearing his boxers and a vest, lifting up the duvet to allow him to snuggle down with him.

"Hey… er… how are you doing?" he asked lamely, as he lay on his side in order to watch Ignis' reactions. The light from the moon illuminated the room enough that he could see Ignis bemused smile at his rather random question.

"Fine thank you, and yourself?" Ignis asked with a grin.

"Yeah, can't complain."

"That's good then."

It was a slightly awkward silence as if both were waiting for the other to speak. Ignis shifted, and turned so he was on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

Gladiolus propped himself up on his elbow, watching as Ignis' eyes fluttered closed, his breathing steady. Shit, this wasn't how it was meant to go, he needed to talk to Ignis and hopefully make some sense of the emotions that were running through him. He sat up and placed his head in his hands. There were so many what ifs running through his head, so many thoughts, feelings, questions about everything. His mind was running a mile a minute and in the centre of it all stood Ignis. Calm, serene and perfect. A hand was placed on his shoulder and he flinched slightly at the touch before he could feel Ignis sit up and place his chest against his back.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes,"  _ no, fuck. _

"Talk to me, what's on your mind?"

_ You. How do I tell my best friend that I think I'm in love with him?  _ Instead, he remained silent.

Ignis lay back down again. "I respect your privacy, however, we've known each other long enough that I would hope you could speak to me about anything."

Gladiolus glanced down at him. "Thanks, Igs. I'll be alright, just you know," he gestured around the room. "Strange room and all," he grinned and locked eyes with him, his green eyes awash with worry. A stray eyelash drew Gladiolus attention to it and he made to brush it away, but he stopped. Hand hovering inches above Ignis' face. "You er, have an eyelash."

"I should hope so," Ignis teased with a smile. "I think I'd look rather silly without them don't you?"

"You would look amazing with no hair whatsoever," Gladio breathed, and he saw a small breath catch in Ignis throat. "May I?"

Ignis nodded and closed his eyes, his chest rising and falling in measured breaths. Instead of brushing it away, he leaned down over Ignis, hands either side of the smaller man's head, to blow lightly on, making a wish as he did.

_ I wish for my feelings to be returned. _

Ignis opened his eyes, he didn't seem startled to see Gladiolus so close, a smile ghosted on his lips and Gladiolus had the strongest urge to kiss those lips. He lowered his head slightly, tilting to one side.

His breathing quickened, Ignis remained still underneath him, his chest rising and falling faster now, but for what reason Gladiolus didn't know. He lowered his head a little bit more, they were millimetres away, his lips above Ignis. Should he stop? Should he pull away? What happens next? His arms, burned slightly as he held his positions, eyes searching for something, for anything in the green eyes of the man below him.

Ignis made the decision for him and closed the gap. Lifting his head slightly as their lips met in a kiss…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe... *waves sheepishly as she ended on such a cliffhanger*
> 
> Can I just say that you guys are amazing, the support I get is phenomenal and I love you all to pieces. We're almost done here, which is really sad but I've had so much fun, it's unbelievable. I estimate at another two chapters. Next weeks which is heading back to Ignis' POV and his thoughts and feelings throughout the above, plus the aftermath. And then an epilogue to tie everything together.
> 
> So enjoy, have a lovely day... I'm spending it playing the Royal Edition so I can finally go back on Tumblr again and read all the lovely fics that have been cropping up.
> 
> Much love! <3


	11. Moving Forward (Part 2)

 

> **March M.E 751 - Moving Forward (Part 2)**

There had always been that spark, that desire to be touched, held, noticed by him and Ignis had always just passed it off as their friendship. They had been friends for as long as they both could remember, why wouldn't they hug, and tease, and share a bed every Friday. It’s what friends did, right? But now, with Gladiolus looming over him, brushing away an eyelash that had been gracing his face…

The tension in the air was palpable. Gladiolus looked nervous. Ignis felt butterflies in his stomach but hid it behind a smile. A ghost of a smile, that slowly widened when Gladiolus tilted his head slightly, eyes questioning. It was now or never and Ignis took the risk, he initiated the kiss. He lifted his head up and placed his lips ever so softly on Gladiolus'. His own eyes searching for any sign of discomfort, anything that would tell him he had stepped over the line. There was only confusion, followed by a sense of relief and when Ignis ended the kiss, lowering his head back down to his pillow, Gladiolus followed him, his own lips chasing after Ignis' to re-capture them and deepen it further.

Hands moved to be placed on the muscular back, bodies inched closer together, legs entwined. Ignis rolled onto his side, Gladiolus rolling with him. Hands now moved to each other's face cupping and cradling, holding on to all they held dear, each other.

Soon Ignis realised one quick thing, that as pleasurable as it was, they would at some point need air, his head was already spinning, either through emotions or lack of oxygen and he pulled away, smiling breathlessly when Gladiolus, predictably chased after him.

"I need air, Gladio," he whispered and rested his forehead on Gladiolus'.

Gladiolus chuckled, nodded and moved his arms to Ignis' back, pulling him closer and interlocking their legs even more.

Ignis' heart was soaring, everything he'd ever wanted, everything he didn't know he needed was right in front of him and he was on cloud nine just knowing that he was the same to Gladiolus. That they were in this together and it wasn't just a one-sided thing. He tilted his head, placing a small kiss on Gladiolus' nose.

"Thank you," he whispered and Gladiolus flashed him a confused smile.

"For what," he had more stamina than Ignis did, years of training that Ignis could never have hoped to have caught up on, but had done well to get to where he was today.

Ignis shrugged, "Just thank you. It just seems like a natural thing to say."

"Now I know you have more in your vocabulary than a plain and simple thank you. Why don't you tell me how do you really feel?"

Ignis couldn't, he couldn't place his thoughts feelings and emotions into words, so instead he let his actions speak loud and leaned in for another kiss. Gladiolus chuckled at it but kissed back.

~*~

Morning arrived and Ignis was still happily ensconced in Gladiolus' embrace. They had fallen asleep early on, lost in each other's embrace and the kisses they had shared. He hadn't moved in the night and when he was fully awake, he could see that neither had Gladiolus, still, both on their sides, facing each other, legs connected and arms linked. A brief seed of doubt planted in his mind, that last night had all been a dream, but it wasn't allowed to take root, for Gladiolus opened his eyes and smiled warmly at him. Followed by a brief kiss that sent Ignis' heart spinning.

"Hi," Gladiolus breathed and Ignis smirked.

"Hello," he replied. "Fancy meeting you here."

Gladiolus laughed, a loud belly rumble of a chuckle that warmed Ignis. He loved that sound. It was the sound of a man completely at peace with himself, the sound of a man who was happy.

"What time is everyone coming round to help us move?"

"Soon," Ignis replied, for he didn't actually know what the time was.

Gladiolus got a glint in his eye, one that Ignis recognised as a mischievous. "So, what shall we do while we wait?"

Ignis knew exactly what Gladiolus wanted to do, it was evident in the way he shifted slightly, the way he moved closer and rested his head on Ignis'.

Ignis pretended to think; "Coffee," he finally decided.

Gladiolus groaned and rolled onto his back, arms up behind his head in mock defeat. "Passed over for a drink, now I know what I'm getting myself in for."

"And what, pray tell, are you getting yourself in for?" Ignis asked, curious. They hadn’t actually addressed what they had. They'd kissed and then had fallen asleep. Even now, they had woken up, they’d kissed and Ignis had the feeling they were just going to carry on as normal. With the addition of this new way of expressing their feelings. He moved into Gladio, placed a hand on either side of his head, pushed up and threw a leg over him, effectively straddling him. He sat up and grinned down at the man underneath him. "I just wanted to get past," he explained innocently to Gladiolus' raised eyebrows.

"That's the benefit of a bed like this Iggy, there's no wall," and it was true. The double bed that had come with their apartment was in the middle of the room, meaning that not only was their ample room for them both on the bed, but they no longer had to awkwardly clamber over each other in order to escape.

Ignis just smiled, "but if I walked around, I wouldn't be able to do this," and he bent forward to capture lips in another loving kiss.

"Yeah... I'm not complaining," Gladiolus muttered, placing hands on Ignis’ hips and rubbing little circles as he returned it.

Ignis sat back up, smiled, slid off Gladiolus and dropped to the floor, shivering slightly at the lack of body heat keeping him warm.

"My sweater is over there somewhere," Gladiolus gestured ambiguously before rolling onto his front and taking his phone from under his pillow.

Ignis nodded and padded over to the pile of clothes that had been unceremoniously dumped on the floor. Finding Gladiolus' sweater and sniffing at it tentatively, smiling as the familiar smell washed over him, he pulled it on over his head.

A snort from behind him, turned Ignis round, to see Gladiolus watching him, eyes shining and drinking in the image that was Ignis, wearing Gladiolus' sweater. "It's a bit long," he commented and before Ignis could protest he had raised his phone and taken a quick picture.

Ignis rolled his eyes at the childish gesture and pushed the sleeves up on his arms. He didn't mind it being big, it reminded him of being held in Gladiolus' embrace, soft and warm. With a smile at Gladiolus, he padded out of the room and down into the kitchen.

He was happy and content, as simple as those words sounded there were no others to describe how he felt. He liked Gladiolus and Gladiolus liked him, they were living together and it all just felt so right. His heart could almost burst with how much emotion he was feeling.

Even the knock at the door couldn't dampen his mood.

"Iggy, I'm naked!" Gladiolus called, completely innocent and merely as a way to ask if Ignis could answer the door. But with recent revelations, Ignis couldn't help but blush at the thought.

He checked the water level of the coffee maker, spooned in some grounds and switched it on, before heading to the front door. Not bothering to check who it was and forgetting what he was wearing until he opened the door to see Clarus, Regis, and Noctis all looking rather amused at him and his attire.

"Morning!" Noctis sang with a grin.

The king and his guard just raised their eyebrows, and Ignis nervously glanced down at his bare feet, his toes curling into the carpet. This is not how someone should answer the door, least of all to the King.

He was saved further embarrassment by footsteps and a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up, his heart fluttering at the sight of Gladiolus, dressed in his jeans and his tank top.

"Hi!" he addressed the group at the door, his hand closing around Ignis' shoulder in order to move him out the way to their guests can enter. "We weren't expecting you all so soon."

"It's 10.30," Regis replied sceptically, and Gladiolus sheepishly scratched the back of his neck.

"Is it?" he asked innocently with a small wink at Ignis. "Hey, Noct, why don't we run down to the bakery and get breakfast for everyone whilst Iggy changes?"

"Urgh, you want me to run?" Noctis muttered but nodded all the same.

"I brought clothes," Clarus said, with another amused glance at Ignis and Ignis wished right there and then that ground would swallow him up. A bag was handed out to him, and Ignis grabbed it, bowed to everyone and skittered back down to the bedroom, heart hammering in his throat.

It could have been worse, right? At least he wasn't completely naked, he was decent and could easily be explained by the fact they had just gotten up. But he couldn't help but wonder exactly what they had thought when he had opened the door. Was he just overreacting?

He opened the bag Clarus had brought and pulled out some towels, wash supplies and clean clothes for them both. Thankful that Gladiolus' father was so thoughtful, he grabbed everything he needed and disappeared into the bathroom, showering quickly and making himself look decent and dignified, something a lot more befitting for an audience with the king, than boxers and his boyfriend's sweater.

Boyfriend, is that what Gladiolus was to him? His boyfriend? They had shared a kiss, lots of kisses in fact, but what else? The sound of Noctis and Gladiolus returning pulled Ignis back to the present and he straightened himself up before joining everyone in the main room.

"Apologies," he said bowing deeply, which Regis immediately waved away.

"Ignis, my boy I've known you all your life, as a second son, there is nothing to apologise for or be embarrassed about."

A coffee cup was placed in his hand, the smell of a black Galahdian blend with a shot of peppermint wafted up to his nose and he smiled at Gladiolus.

"You worry too much," he whispered wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close. He pressed a kiss to the top of Ignis' head, before tilting up Ignis' head with a finger and placing a small kiss on his lips.

There was a cough and they broke apart, Ignis blushing again, Gladiolus glancing around with an almost comical glare.

"What?" he asked to the room at large.

Clarus coughed again. "Nothing," he said innocently. "Just took you both long enough."

Regis chuckled and Noctis groaned when Gladiolus smiled and pressed in for another kiss.

"Ew!" Noctis announced. "Honestly, I'm happy for you both, but seriously get a room."

Ignis smirked and with a new found confidence he said, "We are in a room," before allowing Gladiolus to kiss him again.

~*~

"So how was your weekend?" The bubbly blonde asked after Ignis had picked both him and Noctis up after school on Monday.

They had pretty much spent the whole weekend moving in. All their belongings had been moved from the Amicitia residence to their new apartment. All new furniture purchased and placed, walls painted and the place was liveable. Even though they had purchased a new bed and placed it in the other room, Gladiolus and Ignis had spent the weekend, much like they had spent Friday night. Together.

"I told you dude Iggy and Gladio moved in together," Noctis said, he was sitting eyes clothes, back against the headrest and Ignis had honestly thought he had fallen asleep.

"Yeah I know that, but I was talking about the passing out parade thingy. Iggy's Crownsguard now right?" Prompto sounded so much in awe of them all as he spoke. "Wish I could've been there," he muttered almost sorrowfully.

"Nah," Noctis opened an eye and glanced at his friend. "S'all boring to be honest, arcade's much better."

"It was all rather formal," Ignis answered, glancing at them both through the rear-view mirror.

"Well congratulations anyway, not that there was any doubt, am I right?" he giggled nervously, and Ignis sent him a reassuring smile.

"Gladio is meeting you at the park," he said to Noctis, who just nodded. "Will Prompto be joining you for your training session?"

"Yeah!" Prompto enthused. "We're going running! The big guy thinks I'll be able to motivate Noct.

"Very well," Ignis returned his attention back on the road, and the rest of the trip was spent in silence. The only sounds coming from Noctis light snores as he napped or the sounds of Prompto's game.

He dropped the younger two off, waved to Gladiolus who was warming up beside a tree and headed back to the citadel, via the supermarket for some supplies.

The weekend in his eyes had been perfect. He and Gladiolus had just sort of accepted their new found feelings and moved on with it. The fact that their family was so accepting of them made Ignis even happier. His uncle was currently still in Altissia but they had spoken over the phone, with his uncle explaining that he had heard of their growing relationship from Clarus and Regis. They were happy and content, and more importantly, they weren't rushing into anything. They were going at their own natural pace; things would progress when they were ready for them to do so. Friday night sleepovers were now going to be date nights and Ignis was looking forward to their first next Friday.

His phone alerted him to an incoming text, but not finding a safe place to pull over and read it he instead continued on to the Citadel. If it was important they would call him.

They did call him, just as Ignis had parked and was walking towards the Citadel parking garage elevator.

"Ignis?" it was Cor.

"Marshall, is everything alright?" he asked boarding the elevator and hitting the button for the main lobby. He had to pick up some reports from the main reception.

"Did you get my text?"

"My apologies I was driving and haven't had time to read it yet."

"When did you last see Gladiolus and his highness?"

"I just dropped Prompto and Noctis off at Founders Park where Gladio had arranged a training." Ignis frowned, and as the elevator announced his arrival to his desired floor he stepped off and spotted the very person he was speaking to. He raised a hand in greeting and they both hung up, Cor walking towards the main entrance, a curt nod of his head indicating that Ignis should follow.

"An incident has occurred," he said and Ignis felt his heart stop and restart as he walked two steps behind the Marshall. "His Highness is fine, Gladiolus did his job as he should, but everyone involved is rather shaken up. I have a car ready, when we get to the location, I want you to take the car and Prompto home."

Ignis was burning to ask about Gladiolus, but he kept quiet. However, it seemed Cor could sense his worry, because he stopped short of the awaiting vehicle at the bottom of the citadel steps, turned and placed a hand on Ignis’ shoulder.

"Gladio took a knife for Noctis, he's being taken to hospital where they will assess the damage done."

Ignis swallowed hard, thoughts running away with him as Cor explained what had happened. Gladiolus was hurt, Noctis was safe, but Gladiolus was hurt. Why did he feel so conflicted? His head knew he should focus on his duty, his responsibility to the crown, but his heart? Oh, his heart was screaming out for Gladiolus. He took a deep shuddering breath and forced himself to think with his head. It hurt him to do so, but he was a member of the Crownsguard, his Highness' Advisor first and partner to Gladiolus second. He nodded his resolve.

"Gladio will be fine," Cor added as if sensing Ignis inner conflict. "Prove to me that you can do your duty," it sounded harsh, but Ignis knew it was what he needed. Noctis was his duty, the crown was his duty. Cor was his superior officer and his superior officer had just given him an order. He nodded for a second time. Lips pressed into a determined line he stepped towards the driver's side of the car.

"I'll drive."

~*~

"He just came out of nowhere!" nerves combined with adrenaline caused Prompto to be a talkative wreck. "It was like _swish_ , and Gladio was like _huy'uck_ and Noct was like _wzoom_ and I was just like _whoa_ …." Ignis tried to follow on, but even Prompto's imitations of Gladiolus summoning his shield and of Noctis warping couldn't distract him from his main worry. At every stop sign and traffic light, his eyes left the road for a quick two seconds as he checked his phone for messages, missed calls, something to let him know that Gladiolus and Noctis were safe

"Er… Iggy, you missed my house," Prompto chuckled nervously as Ignis drove past the house he shared with his parents.

"Ah, my apologies," Ignis muttered, slowing down and executing the perfect three-point turn in order to put them back on track. Well, it should have been a perfect turn, but Ignis was so distraught that it took him five points to turn, narrowly missing a fire hydrant as he did so. 

"Are you okay?" Prompto asked, reaching through from the back seat to place a hand on the advisor's shoulder.

Ignis could only nod; he was trying to regain composure. He knew he was spiralling, he knew he was losing control and he needed to bring it all back. Cor's words were spinning in his head and he tried to heed them, but he couldn't stop thinking about what might have been, what was the last thing he said to Gladiolus?

"They'll be fine," Prompto soothed, hand still on Ignis shoulder and Ignis felt a pang of guilt, he was supposed to be the responsible one here. "It's literally just a scratch, Gladio said it’s shallow which is why it bled more. He'll have a pretty badass scar though," he added with a grin.

"Where?"

"Over his eye, so yeah not as if he got stabbed in the heart of something."

Ignis nodded and already he could feel himself relax. Cor had given him the facts but he hadn't told him what he needed to hear, that Gladiolus' injury wasn't as severe as his mind was making it out to be.

He pulled up outside Prompto's house, and after reassurance that the young blonde didn't need anything else, Ignis pulled his phone out and dialled Noctis.

"Hey Specs," Noctis yawned. "What's up?"

Ignis blinked back his frustration. "What's up? You were attacked! Gladio got hurt! This is the first I've heard from you since I dropped you off a couple of hours ago."

"Shit, Specs, sorry I thought you'd been kept in the loop. I'm fine, Cor took me back to my apartment and he's placed a guard outside my door. Dad's given me strict orders to stay in and so I've ordered pizza and when Prom get's back I'll hook up a Discord voice chat and play some Assassin Creed. Totally fine and nothing to worry about."

"And Gladio," he tried to keep his voice steady, he shouldn't be as worked up as he was.

"Clarus took Gladio to the hospital, last I heard they were on their way home."

"Which home?"

"Ah, I don't know, sorry Specs. Listen he's fine though alright." He paused and there was another yawn. "I think dad cancelled the meeting, so if you want to come round your more than welcome. Better than staying at your place all alone.

Ignis contemplated the offer but decided to pass up on it in case Gladiolus had gone to their apartment. "The offer is kind. Thank you, Noct. I'll see you in the morning though?"

"I think Dad said he's cancelling school as well," Noctis tried, but Ignis could hear the teasing lilt in his voice.

"Good night Noct." He hung up to the sound of Noctis chuckling to himself on the other end of the phone.

Sure enough, there was an email confirming the cancellation of the meetings for the evening and one detailing the increase of Noct's security until they could guarantee his safety. He was, however, still to attend school. He fired off a quick text to Gladiolus, a simple [Where are you?] before he switched on his engine and pulled away from the curb.

~*~

"Ignis?" the voice didn't belong to Gladiolus, but merely his father who appeared from the general direction of their rooms the moment Ignis had opened the door to their apartment. "Ah perfect, welcome home."

"Thank you. Is Gladio… ?" the words tumbled out before he could stop himself. He shouldn't be this worried.

Clarus, however, didn't seem angry, merely smiled with understanding and nodded. "Of course, he's a bit out of sorts, numb from the medication they gave him in which to stitch him up. He's also on antibiotics to drive away infection. I can entrust that to you can't I?" Ignis nodded. "I tried to bring him back home with me, but he was having none of it, said this was his home now," Clarus sighed dramatically. "I've lost him."

"I'm sorry…" Ignis couldn't quite work out if the shield was joking until he cracked a smile.

"Don't be, I'm happy for the both of you. It is after all about time," he winked and Ignis blushed deeply. "Right, medicine is on the side, he's to take it with food and he's not due to another dose for about an hour and a half. He's a bit groggy so if he starts talking about Moogles and Cactuars, film it and send it to me. I still need some hold over him otherwise he's going to start thinking he can walk all over me."

Ignis cracked a small smile.

"There we go," Clarus beamed and placed a hand on Ignis' shoulder. "It's hard, I know it is. For my wife, I don't think it ever got better knowing that she was married to someone who was literally paid to die for someone else. It's fine to be worried for him, heck he's going to be worried about you. You both don't need each other's protection though but you will because you're in love and that’s what love is."

Love, Ignis ran the word over in his mind again and again. Is that was this was, was he in love with Gladiolus? But they had only known each other a couple of days. No, he shook his head correcting himself, they'd known each other for years, they'd grown closer and stronger. The more Ignis remembered, the more Ignis thought back, the more his heart pounded, the more butterflies fluttered. He glanced up at Clarus, eyes shining as he finally admitted it to himself.

"Love hurts doesn't it?" Ignis could only nod and Clarus chuckled. "He's in your hands, Son. Take care of him and tell him to come home every once in a while."

He left then, picking up his coat and draping it over his arms as he slipped into his shoes and disappeared closing the door behind him.

Ignis distracted himself for a while, whilst he firmly believed he was in love with Gladiolus, there was the small niggle of doubt that Gladiolus didn't love him back. Sure they kissed and admitted their feelings to each other but love was such a strong word. Ignis still didn't know what they called what they had. Were they dating (they hadn't exactly gone on a date yet), were they lovers? (Ignis blushed at this thought as they hadn't gone beyond kissing). Yet in his heart, he knew that the raw emotion he felt towards Gladiolus was love.

He made them both a cup of tea and placing it on a tray with some cookies and the package containing Gladiolus' medicine, he carried it all down to their room.

“Iggy?”

Ignis’ heart broke a little when he opened the door and saw Gladiolus. He was lying on the bed, pillows nestled around him, cocooned in blankets. There was a bandage over his left eye, leaving only his right to be able to see out of.

"I brought tea," he said stepping closer

Gladiolus cracked him a smile and pointed sluggishly to his scar. "I'm glad you’re here. It's a _scar_ -ey thought, thinking I might not see you with my own two eyes…"

"Come now, I was told it was just a flesh wound…" he paused as what Gladiolus said sinks in. "Did you just make a pun?"

Gladiolus grinned. "Do you like it? It took me ages, I've been sitting on it most of the day."

"More like lying on it," Ignis didn't miss a beat with his comeback and smirked when Gladiolus' face twisted into a sort of painful grimace.

"Iggy!" he moaned. "Couldn't let me have just one pun, I'd worked hard on it."

Ignis faced softened and he placed the tray on the bedside table and perched on the end of the bed. He tentatively reached out to touch the bandage, fingers lingering on Gladiolus cheek before he made to drop his hand. Gladiolus moved quickly though and held onto his wrist, pressing his hand against his cheek.

Ignis took a deep breath, saddened that his friend was in so much pain.

"Are you okay?" Gladiolus asked, rubbing little circles with his thumb into Ignis wrist. 

"I was worried about you," Ignis admitted softly and Gladiolus raised his eyebrows, wincing slightly as the left one stretched at his stitches.

"Why, I was doing my job."

"Yes," Ignis sighed and dropped his hand, placing them both in his lap. He picked at the corner of a pillowcase and looked at Gladiolus, the concern evident on his face. "But I was still worried. I knew I shouldn't be and I knew I had to do my duty but…"

Gladiolus took his hands and placed them over Ignis's holding them in place. "Listen, there are going to be times in our lives where we both do things the other doesn't want us to do. We will fight, worry, get angry and we probably won't understand it at first, but we will. Because of the intent behind it, we would have done it for Noct, it's our job. We swore an oath, and as much as we don't like it when each other gets hurt" he lifted a hand and rubbed his elbow, knowing by memory where Ignis' own scar lay beneath his clothing. A fading memory of the bullet he took for his prince. "We just have to plough on."

Ignis swallowed and nodded, before removing his glasses to rub at his eyes. Not surprised to feel moisture there.

"Don't go getting all emotional on me," Gladiolus teased. He lifts his arm again and places it on Ignis' cheek, using his thumb to stroke away from the tears. "What are you thinking?"

Ignis licked his lips and took a deep breath. What was he thinking? It's a very good question. He's thinking about the worry he'd been through in the past couple of hours, the worry for his prince, for Gladiolus. The talk he had with Cor about doing his duty. The conversation with Clarus. Clarus being supportive, calling him his son. His revelation that he loves Gladiolus and this would be the perfect opportunity to tell him. Their job was dangerous, anything could happen tomorrow and Ignis wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't tell Gladiolus how he felt. He wouldn't be able to cope if he had left things unsaid. He glanced up at the uncovered honey eye and felt all his worries wash away. This was Gladiolus, his friend, his confidant, his partner. That's what they were, partners and he smiled.

"I think I love you," 

Gladiolus smiled at him and moves his hand from Ignis' cheek to the back of his head to pull him down so their foreheads were touching. "I don't think, not anymore, I know 100% without a doubt that I love you," he said before pulling Ignis into a kiss, their tears adding salt to the sweetness.


	12. Epilogue

 

> **May M.E 756 - Epilogue**

Time moved on but for Gladiolus and Ignis it was as if nothing had changed. Their confessions of love only strengthened the bond they already had, made them surer of themselves. When looking back over the years they couldn't believe how oblivious they had been. Especially with something that was right in front of their noses.

Over the years they proved themselves that they could both love and work together. Sure they had their differences, their small arguments but they never let it get in the way of their duty. They were small disagreements, over the security at Noctis' graduation party or Noctis' 20th birthday present or even who's turn it was to do the dishes after dinner. They usually made up after a couple of hours.

They knew however that there was always something looming on the horizon, something just out of reach, but until it reared its head, they were quite content to carry on as normal.

~*~

It reared it's head five years after their confessions of love, sixteen after they first met. It came in a form of treaties and wedding plans, journeys across country and months of trials and tribulations. The Empire wanted a peace treaty, the terms of which would see Noctis and the Lady Lunafreya of Tenebrae wed.

With no end to the war insight Regis had no other choice but to agree to these plans, but not without having the last word. To keep them safe he arranged for the pair to wed in Altissia, the capital of the Accordo Protectorate and a neutral party in the long war between Niflheim and Lucis.

Accompanying Noctis was, of course, Gladiolus and Ignis as well as Prompto.

"You worried?" Gladio asked, peppering Ignis' neck with small tiny kisses. They had managed to steal away the night before their departure. Having spent the day packing up Noctis' apartment they had returned to their own to clean and pack up, as it would be likely they would move into the Citadel with Noctis upon their return.

"No," Ignis replied without hesitation. "As clichéd as it sounds, this is what we've been training for."

"Surely you're still a bit worried though. You're good but you can't plan for everything."

Ignis smiled at the compliment and turned his head to look at his lover. They were lying in their bed, boxes littering the room to be moved by Citadel staff after their departure. "Worrying only hampers our progress, if we sit and dwell on what could happen then when it happens we will be too distracted. Best to keep an open mind and be confident in moving forward."

Gladiolus grinned and captured Ignis' lips into a kiss. "I always knew I married a smart one."

Ignis' eyebrows shot up in alarm, and he pulled back to look at Gladiolus. "Married?"

Gladiolus' face switched to one of panic. "Shit, did I say that? I mean… well… damn, this wasn't how I wanted it to go…" his face was red and he sat up, duvet pooling around his middle as he rubbed his face and ran a hand through his hair.

Ignis sat up as well, the expression a mixture of amusement and confusion. "Explain?"

Gladiolus sighed.  This wasn't how he'd wanted his confession to go. He'd had a plan, a romantic dinner, a walk through the park, recreating their childhood by sneaking into Cor's office as if to play a prank only to have it all decorated and the ring waiting ready for him. Then the news of the treaty came and the plans had to go on hold for a while. Instead, he started researching where they were going, how he could make it better. Dinner at Galdin Quay perhaps, or a Gondola ride in Altissia.

He'd settled on trying to rent a boat and sailing out to sea to propose under the moonlit sky, that was until he had dropped the bomb now.

"I er… was going to propose…" he muttered sheepishly.

"Was?" there was a tease to his voice and Gladiolus looked upwards to see a slight grin grace Ignis' features.

"I mean… still am? Shit… this isn't going to plan," Gladiolus was flailing but, Ignis looked so calm, sitting there with his bed-tousled hair, the moonlight streaming in through a window, enhancing how perfect he was.

A hand was placed on Gladiolus’ own, pulling it down from where it had been going to run through his hair again. Ignis placed their hands between them, gripping it tightly.

"How were you going to do it?" and so Gladiolus explained, how on the fifteenth anniversary of the time they snuck into Cor's office he would recreate it with a twist. "And now?" Ignis asked quietly when he'd finished, Gladiolus couldn't be sure but he thought he saw tiny pinpricks of tears in the corner of his boyfriend's eyes.

Emboldened by the raw emotion, Gladiolus swung his legs over the side of the bed and padded towards his bag, packed with everything he would need for their trip, including a small velvet box holding a simple engagement band.

With a sly smile, he walked around to Ignis' side of the bed and sat on the side. Twisting himself so one knee was on the bed, the other foot firmly planted on the floor. He placed the box on the side away from Ignis, hiding it from view and took both of Ignis' hands in his own.

"Ignis Scientia, almost sixteen long years since you tumbled into my life. A friendship born out of our duties to the crown, our love for reading and our mischievous streak as kids. Now, as we stand on a precipice of a new life, a new adventure, I realise there is no-one else I would rather experience this new chapter with than with you. This trip will change us, life will be different on our return but I know that with you by my side I can survive anything. I have something to fight for in Noct, but I have something to live for in you. Will you, Ignis, do me the honour of becoming my husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do us part?"

There was a pause, a slow intake of shuddering breath and when Gladio looked closer he saw a single tear roll down Ignis cheek and he let go of Ignis' hands to brush away the moisture, cupping his cheek gently.

"What's wrong?" he asked concernedly. "Was it something I said?"

Ignis shook his head slowly, before turning it into a nod. "It was everything you said," he leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Gladiolus' lips. Surprised, Gladiolus didn't have time to deepen it before Ignis was pulling away again.

"Those romance novels we shamelessly read must be rubbing off on you."

"Hey no shame here," Gladiolus grinned. "Too cheesy?"

"Just the right amount," and he leant in for another kiss, allowing this time Gladiolus to push forward, hand reaching around to cradle his neck as he lowered Ignis back down to the pillow.

Gladiolus shifted himself so both legs were on the bed, hands on either side, he lowered himself into another kiss, not realising when a small thud of a certain velvet box dropped to the floor and rolled under the bed. "So is that a yes?" he asked breathlessly, pressing his nose into Ignis' neck.

Ignis only moaned a response and Gladiolus took that as all the confirmation he needed before returning his attention to other pursuits.

~*~

"Gladiolus?" Gladiolus looked down at the half-asleep boyfriend, no fiancé, in his arms.

"Yes?" His full name usually brought cause for concern, but hearing it now, after all the emotions of the past hour was a completely different feeling.

"I never said yes, did I?"

"I think actions spoke louder than words in this case," Gladiolus chuckled.

"Hush now, let me speak. I may not be as romantic as your or match your words or turn of phrase but I have you know I couldn't be happier to know that I'll be spending the rest of my life with you. You and I are perfect for each other not only as partners in work but as partners in life. What I have with you is beyond any other relationship, beyond that of friends.  You are more than just a partner to me, you are my life, my love, my everything."

Gladiolus blinked down at him, smiling softly. He didn't deserve this man, yet here he was, in his arms, half asleep and confessing his love.

"I thought you couldn't be romantic," he teased and he felt something tap his arm. Ignis had attempted to hit him but was too tired to do so.

"I love you," Ignis said simply, and tucked his head into Gladiolus' chest, hand resting on his stomach.

Gladiolus pulled him closer and tilted his head to it rested on Ignis. "I love you too."

He'd spent weeks trying to come up with the perfect proposal, changing when the situation needed him to, but now, as Ignis lay in his arms, breathily softly as sleep took him. There would have been no other way.

~*~

Life was indeed different outside of Insomnia. It was another world, rather like being sent back in time. No amount of planning, however, could have prepared them for the car breaking down or having to pay for repairs.

Which is how they found themselves on their first night out of Insomnia, staying at a haven on outskirts of a small outpost awaiting for the repairs to be done so they could continue their journey.

They were waiting for nightfall, for a particular bounty that only came out in the dark. The reward for would be enough to not only cover the repairs for the car but also a night in the hotel down in Galdin, if they ever made it down there.

"If all goes according to plan, we'll be at Galdin Quay sometime in the late afternoon. Then depending on the ferry schedule, we'll either be looking at being in Altissia that night or tomorrow afternoon." Ignis was sitting on the floor, paperwork and maps scattered around him. His preparation table not big enough for what he wanted to do. The other three had taken up residence on the seats behind him, no doubt playing on their phones.

"Sure," came the reply from Noctis and when Ignis looked over his shoulder at them, he saw that he'd been right, all three of them were tapping away at their phones. Gladiolus caught him staring, and winked at him before turning back to his game.

"Ah, dude! You did that on purpose!" Prompto exclaimed as the telltale sound of a game over came from their devices.

"I did not!" Noctis exclaimed, but his words didn't match his tone. "Urgh, how long until nightfall Specs I'm getting old here."

"Another couple of hours yet," Ignis replied with a quick glance at his own phone for the time.

Gladiolus stood up from his chair and stretched, before heading over to the tent. He disappeared from view for a few seconds before returning again with a can of ebony in his hand.  "This is your last one," he commented, cracking it over and passing it down to Ignis, who nodded his thanks.

"I have more in the car I believe, if not I should be able to buy more at the store."

"I can go get it for you," Gladiolus piped up. "Kill some time before the hunt. Come on Noct, it’ll keep you out of mischief as well."

"Urgh," Noctis complained, but he didn't exactly refuse.

"Woohoo! Shopping!" Prompto called out, jumping out of his chair so fast it tipped over backwards.

"Fine," Noctis mumbled, standing up as well. "You coming Specs?"

"I think I will pass thank you. Perhaps I'll make a start on dinner. If you could bring me back some sort of vegetable that would be much appreciated," Ignis responded. Ignoring Noctis' groan of disgust he gathered up his papers and stood up to place them inside the tent. As he past Gladiolus, he felt a hand grasp his arm as he was pulled in for a kiss.

"We'll be quick," Gladiolus muttered softly and Ignis nodded returning the kiss.

"Wait what the heck? Oh-em-gee… are you guys like together?" The couple pulled apart and glanced at Prompto who was staring at them slack-jawed in amazement.

Gladiolus raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah," Noctis said with a shrug. "Didn't you know?"

Prompto just shook his head. "How did I miss this? When did this happen? Were you ever going to tell me?" He made to sit down again, forgetting that his chair was still flipped over and instead flopped down onto the floor.

Ignis sighed and pulled away from Gladiolus, adjusting his glasses from where they had slipped due to the kiss. "Noct, did you not think it be prudent to forewarn Prompto of mine and Gladio's relationship prior to coming on this trip?"

Noctis just shrugged and lowered a hand to help Prompto stand back up. "I didn't think I needed to. It's fairly obvious after all, plus it's not like you actually told me."

Gladiolus chucked. "Slightly different there Noct. You've known and seen it happen. Prompto here hasn't, plus and no offence to him, but if it wasn't his business then he wouldn't have asked. It's not like we danced our relationship in front of him while riding chocobos."

"Heh, chocobos," Prompto giggled, thus proving Gladiolus' point and they all smiled.

"Prompto," Ignis started after a glance at Gladiolus, a silent conversation to ensure they were on the same page. He gave a minuscule nod. "Why don't you stay with me and help set up dinner, whilst Noct and Gladio head down to the store."

"Er, sure thing," he looked slightly worried and dusted down his trousers before walking over to Ignis.

Ignis smiled reassuringly and waved as Gladiolus and Noctis trudged down the Haven and started walking towards the outpost that was Hammerhead.

"Sorry to pull you away from the shopping trip and what was probably a chance to sneak a peek at Cindy working," Prompto blushed and giggled nervously, tugging on the bands that covered his wrists.

"S'okay, gonna see her when we pick up the old girl anyway right?"

"Indeed, can you rinse the rice for me?"

Prompto nodded enthusiastically and headed for the table. "Sure thing!" He grabbed a cup and spooned out four helpings of saxham rice from the bag before rinsing it off with a bottle of water. "So… err you and the big guy? I mean I knew you were close, like friends close but I didn't expect that" he gestured haphazardly, almost spilling the rice in the process.

"You can place it in the pan now," Ignis commented watching as Prompto did just that before answering his question. "Mine and Gladio's relationship is quite simple. We've been friends as you so rightly say for years, sixteen in September if we're counting…"

"Which you're obviously not," Prompto said with a grin.

"Obviously," Ignis smiled. "Romantically we've been together for four years since March."

"I still can't believe I didn't see it. I've known you guys for at least that, if not more."

"It's a relationship that just grew over the years, evolving first as friends, to lovers to where we are now."

"Are you married?" He was listening raptly, hands hovering over the pan, unsure of what to do with them.

Ignis smiled, memories of the night before, of the proposal of their love and he shook his head. "Not yet." Prompto just nodded and Ignis continued. "We have a partnership in everything we do. Our duties, our responsibilities, our love."

"Aw, that's actually really cute," Prompto fawned, completely enamoured by the story. "So it just sort of evolved?"

"Yes, It all felt rather natural."

"So it was a natural progression?"

Ignis smiled. Yes, that was the perfect way to describe it, through everything, over all the years it had been just that. A Natural Progression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? I am absolutely floored by the response I've gotten from this fic. I've said this before, I write for myself and to have you guys like it enough to kudos and leaving your heartwarming comments means the world to me. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart, for coming along on this journey of mine. Thank you!
> 
> I wrote these final lines on January 27th at 4.33am and cried. As of that date I had posted chapter 6, 7 was in the works albeit on hold because of Cor week. But the emotions I had for finding an ending for this fic were real. The chapter was nowhere near finished having started at Prompto's confusion but it was bittersweet to have written what I knew was going to be the last word of this story.
> 
> Special thanks go to - Banj, for hearing me scream nonsensical nonsense as I tried to remain as spoiler-free as possible, but still get excited about various parts of the story. To Writer's FFXV Discord for spurring me on, sprinting with me and giving me advice or thoughts when I needed it. To Edrela. My darling beta, thank you so much for the work you have done, for your help, your advice and your kind words. You have made this fic my friend thank you. And lastly to you, as the readers for giving this little fic a chance.
> 
> So with that, I give you another thank you, this story may be over, but I have more up my sleeve, including re-visiting an old story that has been sitting at only one chapter for far too long. 
> 
> So, until the next story (if you decide to join me) or alternatively thank you and I hope you have a wonderful, day, week, month, rest of your life.
> 
> Much love fam, much love <3

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful [Edrela](http://edrela.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks for reading, don't be afraid to find me on Tumblr. [@xxphoenixdownxx](http://xxphoenixdownxx.tumblr.com)
> 
>  


End file.
